Gohan's Flame
by GoldenFireFox
Summary: What if Gohan had escaped Baby's trick? What if Baby possessed Uub and Majin Buu creating Baby Majuub? Watch(or read) as Gohan and the Z fighters battle the conniving Tuffle with the world as an audience. Also I think it's one of the first if not the first fanfic to use Baby Majuub so enjoy.
1. Fate Averted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Fate Averted**

As the sun was setting at the horizon and the sky was painted red, two warriors could be seen ready for battle between two cliffs. They both seemed like brothers, both having spiky black hair, fair skin and black eyes. The elder one was wearing formal clothes while the younger one was wearing casual. The two warriors were none other than Gohan and Goten, the sons of Son Goku.

Gohan removed his spectacles and rolled up his sleeves as Goten laughed like a maniac seemingly possessed if the dark rings around his eyes were anything to go by.

"Sorry about that. Mom doesn't like seeing me and Goten fight," Gohan spoke as he tucked out his shirt and clapped his hands.

"Oh! So you realized," the possessed Goten commended.

"Well, before I pound you out of my brother, how about you tell me who you are and why you're here?" Gohan threatened with a smile.

"I guess there is no harm," Goten smirked, "I am Baby, the last Tuffle of Planet Plant," Baby grimaced, "which you savages renamed Planet Vegeta and I am here to avenge the Tufflekind, the race you Saiyans destroyed."

'Tuffles, the same race as Dr. Raichi, the one who made Hitchyack,' Gohan recalled.

"Enough talk! Now show me what you've got!" Baby Goten challenged, his hair turned blonde and eyes sky blue as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gohan transformed as well as he glared into Baby's eyes and Baby into his, and then they charged at each other and exchanged a blizzard of punches and kicks with each other. Thunderous echoes were heard as they exchanged blows with each other.

They paused for a while to take breather, both unhurt and ready for next round. Then without warning they went for round 2. As they exchanged blows Baby unexpectedly took a punch bruising himself.

'Goten!' Gohan froze at the thought of having hurt his brother but his possessed brother held a malicious grin before he landed a blurry of punches on Gohan. Gohan backed away for some breather as his right cheek bled and body ached.

"*Click*Click*Click* How disappointing, according to Goten you are much stronger than him," Baby mocked, "or is it that you are holding back on your brother's account? How sweet!"

Gohan grit his teeth in frustration, 'I can't afford to hurt Goten, but maybe if I show him that I'm more powerful than Goten then he will try to possess me and leave Goten,' Gohan hoped and he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as his hair became longer and eyes sharper and the aura brighter cracking with sparks of electricity, heating the atmosphere and shaking the cliffs.

'Incredible! Such power! So much potential' Baby wondered, 'according to Goten's memories his brother lost the Mystic powers years ago and hasn't trained since then yet he is second only to Vegeta as of present.'

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER? HERE HAVE IT!" Gohan roared as he brought his hands together above his head and palms faced outward, concentrating a yellow orb of ki.

"MASENKOHA!" Gohan released his attack with enough power to knock out Goten. Baby didn't even bother dodging the attack as he oozed out of Goten's mind and blurred towards Gohan like a silver blob leaving an unconscious Goten to take the brunt of the attack.

'I have you now!' Baby smirked to himself as he reached for Gohan, but Gohan saw the blob coming.

'What the hell?!" Gohan cursed as he cancelled his attack and formed an Energy Shield around himself blocking Baby who crashed into the shield. Gohan quickly concentrated his ki between his palms and released another Masenkoha on Baby.

"NOOOOO!" Baby screeched as the beam burned him but Gohan paid no mind to Baby as he dived for Goten who was unconscious, out of his Super Saiyan form and falling fast. Gohan caught Goten and landed slowly maintaining his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Goten! Wake up!" Gohan tried waking Goten but Goten didn't respond. Gohan slung him over his back and flew off towards The Lookout.

As soon as Gohan left the scene a grey sludge flew up to a cliff. The sludge took form of Baby wearing red jacket and black pants. His eyes seemed more like sunglasses.

'It seems my plan was flawed,' Baby grit his teeth, 'I thought I could take over Gohan through Goten and then Vegeta through Gohan but I underestimated the gap between their strength, skills and experience,' Baby's scowl however turned into a grin, 'no problem, there are other methods...' with that thought he disappeared.


	2. Infection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters**

**Infection**

Gohan, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, zipped across the world towards Dende's Lookout with Goten slung over his back. When he reached the Lookout he saw Piccolo and Dende waiting for him. Gohan landed in front of them and laid Goten on the floor gently.

"Piccolo-sensei, Dende I need you to check Goten for me," Gohan requested. Dende sprinkled water over the brothers.

"Hey! What was that for!" Gohan complained and wiped his face angrily, but then he saw Goten's body shaking with pain as smoke rose from Goten's body. When the smoke was gone Goten's body relaxed as Goten seemed calm and at peace.

"Goten was not free from Baby's grasp, even though Baby left Goten's body he must have left some part of himself in Goten's mind," Piccolo explained, "But now thanks to the Holy Water Goten's mind is free from Baby's evil possession."

"But we've got a lot to worry about," Dende added.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused not getting what the Guardian of Earth meant.

"Watch," Dende brought forth a plate with water, he recited a prayer and blew over the water which rippled, when the water was stable it showed the scene of ruins of what was once Satan City, as riots took place all over the city. Civilians ran in fear as rioters attacked them viciously and without mercy.

"These rioters are possessed by Baby," Dende explained to Gohan.

A policeman was trying to control the situation, but one of the rioters pounced on him and punched him a few times, then the rioter got off the policeman who joined the rioters. Similar incidents took place all over the city as Baby took over more and more Humans. In short the scene was like a zombie apocalypse, with vegetarian zombies.

"So, what do we do now?"Gohan asked.

"We need to stop this infection before it spreads to other cities. For that we need to sprinkle the Holy Water all over the city," Piccolo explained.

"But do we have enough water?" Gohan asked.

"I believe we do," Gohan turned around to find Mr. Popo and Korin with large urns filled with Holy Water.

"Korin will stay here and look after Goten, the rest of us will spread out and exorcise the citizens," Piccolo planned. Others nodded. Each one took an urn and left for the city while Korin looked after Goten.

It didn't take time for them to reach the city, as soon as they reached they sprinkled Holy Water over every citizen they came across, the citizens that were possessed would faint as grey smoke came from their bodies meaning they were free from Baby's grasp. Other possessed people tried running and hiding from the Z-fighters but were easily caught and exorcised. Gohan noticed a crowd of possessed people around Mr. Satan's home. The crowd was blocked by Buu's energy field while Hercules Satan cowered behind a resolute Buu. Gohan wasted no time in sprinkling water over the crowd and exorcising them. Within three hours the city was free from Baby, as Piccolo, Dende, Popo and Gohan searched for signs of Baby as they floated above the city.

"Any signs of Baby?" Piccolo asked.

"I can't sense any," Gohan replied.

"Me neither," Dende confirmed.

"We should still be careful," Piccolo cautioned, "Let's search the outskirts of the city and if you feel someone hasn't been sprinkled with the Holy Water just sprinkle it on that person."

Others nodded and they searched the outskirts.

Meanwhile, in middle of a desert under an intense afternoon sun, Baby grit his teeth and shook with anger as he felt all his eggs being destroyed.

'How is it possible? There is no known antidote in this universe which can get rid of my cells,' Baby thought as he marched towards west, 'Did the Earthlings come up with one?' Baby paused his march at this possibility and thought of solutions to counter it, 'My eggs were destroyed as soon as the antidote made contact with their hosts. All I know is that the antidote is a colourless and odourless liquid and held by the Namekians, the half Saiyan and a black creature called Popo. This antidote somehow only effects the Tuffle eggs. I need a body that can counter this antidote,' then he resumed his march, 'And I have one in mind.'

While the Tuffle plotted and Z warriors cleansed the city, the Brief family remained unaware of the events outside Capsule Corps. As two Saiyan members prepared to duel in the Gravity Chamber at 300 times the gravity of Earth(and Air Conditioned) while Bulma watched them through a monitor.

At one side was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, wearing black vest, blue jeans, fingerless gloves and a mocking arrogant smirk, he faced his opponent warming up with some boxing moves.

On the other side was Bulla, Vegeta's daughter, none too happy with the idea of sparring if her frown was anything to go by. Wearing black gi and red belt, she was a carbon copy of her mother with same face, blue hair and blue eyes. Though only ten years old Bulla looked like a teenager, much to her protective father's chagrin, due to her height.

"Hey Dad! Can't we just skip this time?" Bulla pleaded, 'Like postpone it to never."

"And allow my flesh and blood to slack off? No Way!"

"Oh Come on!"

"Quit your whining! All you have to do is knock me down once, and then I'll take you to the mall you have been whining about. And I am not even using my Super Saiyan form. Your brother never had it this easy!"

"Mom! Say something!" Bulla begged her mother who was on screen.

"Look out for the punch!" Bulma chimed, Bulla turned in time to duck under a punch by Vegeta. Normally a punch by Vegeta wouldn't be seen coming but Vegeta was holding back on account of his daughter. Vegeta kept throwing punches at Bulla who managed to dodge them by the breadth of her hair while gravity threatened to pull her down.

"Are you trying to protect your mascara? You know you won't be knocking anyone down just by dodging!" Vegeta teased, Bulla glared and purposely took a punch to her face surprising Vegeta a bit. Bulla took the chance raised her right leg and kicked Vegeta's lower ribs but the kick barely budged him and Vegeta caught her ankle in a tight grip. Bulla tried to release leg from Vegeta's hold but all she released was an amused smirk from her father.

"Are you by chance on a diet? Because I barely felt that one," Vegeta mocked as he tightened his grip on Bulla's ankle who almost gasped in pain but held herself and pounded Vegeta's abdomen with her tiny fists furiously.

"Are you even trying? Even that Panny girl can hit harder!" That remark hit a mark within Bulla, if their was one thing she had inherited from her father it was his arrogance. Bulla performed a swift helicopter kick with her left leg hitting Vegeta's chin with all her strength and managed to stun Vegeta for a second thus releasing her right leg. Using the momentum from the kick Bulla flew up to the ceiling and used it as a launch pad to launch a body slam at her father, Vegeta for his part saw the attack coming but stood still to see if if Bulla's attack was strong enough to knock him to the floor. He wasn't disappointed when his daughter slammed into him and slammed him to the ground causing a big dent in the floor.

"How's that for hitting hard enough?" Bulla asked with a smirk.

"Not bad," Vegeta commended as he got back on his feet and put on a jacket, "Now get ready before I change my mind and your schedule for another round!"

"Ready!" Bulla chimed already dressed in red top, red mini-skirt and red sandals, her hair tied by red hair band but Vegeta wasn't too impressed as his left eye twitched dangerously.

"How about wearing actual clothes?"

"Hey! What's wrong with my dress? It's in fashion these days!"

"It's what Saiyans wore when we used to be cavemen!"

"I bet they were much cooler than you!"

"They used to eat uncooked meat, fight each other for meat, beat their children and force them to labour, they would rob from each other, kill each other..." Vegeta growled low upset at being considered worse than his lowly predecessors recalling some tales his mother used tell him at bed.

"Well. this is Earth and here people can dress the way they want!"

"Look girl, you may look like a woman but you aren't one yet, even by Saiyan standards," Vegeta pursed his lips trying to reign his anger in, "Which means you will do as I say."

"I'm just going for shopping!"

"Now, now! Let's not fight over such small issues," Bulma entered the Gravity Chamber holding two glass of milkshakes as gravity returned to normal. She handed one to each, and they gulped down the shakes.

"Al right! Let's go!" Bulla rushed out of the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta grumbled and was about to follow but Bulma tapped him on his shoulder, when Vegeta bobbed his head questioningly Bulma thrust a capsule into his hand much to Vegeta's irritation.

"Why should I, the Prince of all Saiyans, drive?"

"Because 'flying is for fairies!'" Buma quoted their daughter.

"Oh! Her audacity!"

"Besides, you could really use the trunk space of the jeep."

Vegeta just grunted before leaving the chamber and walked towards the main gate where Bulla was waiting. Vegeta clicked the button on the capsule which released some smoke revealing a jeep. Vegeta and Bulla hopped on and they rode down the highway.

"Is that Uub?" Bulla pointed at a shadow with mohawk that flew across the afternoon sun.

"No, that's a chicken. Now put on your seatbelt and sit quietly," Vegeta chided Bulla who pouted but put on her seatbelt before crossing her arms. They drove towards the mall not caring about why Goku's disciple decided to visit the city.

As the Sun set over the ruins of Satan City, the Z warriors were done with their mass exorcism of the city and decided to call it a day. Gohan flashed towards home like a yellow streak leaving Goten under Dende's care till he regained consciousness. He took some Holy Water along with him just in case. Gohan reached home in matter of a second to find the lights and the television on. He walked up to the front door, as his hand reached the door knob, then he took a deep breath before he turned the door knob and entered his home quietly and tip toed towards the drawing room where he found his mother Chichi and wife Videl on the couch glued to the television broadcasting the news about how some strange people had controlled the massive riots using some sort of medicine, one of them seemed to be glowing yellow. Gohan checked himself out and realised he was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He returned to normal immediately.

'They seem normal enough,' Gohan relaxed and walked behind the sofa and raised the sprinkler, 'But just in case.'

But before Gohan could sprinkle some Holy Water, Videl and Chichi abruptly turned around and screeched "GOHAN!" together. Gohan, shocked by the outburst, dropped the sprinkler.

"Gohan, where have you been? And what's this riot about? Does it have anything to do with you and Goten?" Chichi panicked.

"Mooom! Calm down! Goten's al right and the riots are over now."

"So, you both were involved. Goten lost a few bolts and nuts like the people in TV. That's why he wanted to fight you, and you both fought, and and"

"Mom! Breath!" Gohan held Chichi firmly as Chichi took in some deep breaths, "Everything's al right now. Goten will be home any time now."

"I'll get some coffee," Videl went to the kitchen. Chichi calmed down a bit and sat on the sofa.

"So, what exactly happened?" Chichi asked.

"You really want to know?" Gohan asked eyeing the sprinkler on the floor.

Chichi nodded, "A mother needs to know."

"Well, it all started due to an evil alien named Baby," Gohan started, subtly tiptoeing towards the sprinkler not willing to take risks, "Baby has grudge against the Saiyans for destroying his race, the Tuffles. Baby had possessed Goten and a lot of Humans but we were able to release them with the Holy Water."

"Coffee!" Videl chimed holding a tray with three cups of coffee, just then the tray was blasted by a ki blast. Gohan turned around to find Goten outside the window in Super Saiyan form.

"BRO! THEY'RE POSSESSED!" Goten warned. Just then Chichi turned to Gohan her eyes glowing red and a creepy smile plastered on her face. She tried to scratch Gohan but Gohan ducked and grabbed the sprinkler and sprinkled some Holy Water on her. Chichi screamed as grey smoke leaked from her body before falling unconscious on the sofa. Videl growled and tried fleeing by the back door but Goten blocked her way and sprinkled some Holy Water. She fell unconscious into his arms.

"Whoa! You were this close to going zombie," Goten remarked as he dropped Videl on the couch.

"How did you know they were possessed?"

"When I reached the window I saw their eyes glow red."

"What the hell were you doing at the window?"

"Checking things out." Gohan squinted at Goten's answer then sprinkled some Holy Water on him just to be sure, Goten gave a deadpan look to his elder brother, "Shouldn't even have bothered asking me."

"Sorry Goten, you are just don't cut out as the 'check things out before acting' type. Anyway-" Gohan paused as they felt familiar powers flare up and clash.

"Vegeta!" They recognized together, "You look after Mom and Videl, I'll back up Vegeta!" They ordered each other at the same time.

"Bro, you've already done enough work for a day, I can handle it from here on."

"Goten, you'll have to sit this one out. This person fighting Vegeta is even more powerful than him. I'm absolutely sure this is Baby and he has possessed someone. I don't know who but this ki is familiar and really powerful."

"Then we should both go together!" Goten insisted.

"I'll be fine on my own. I've still got some juice in me," Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 to emphasize his point, "Just take Mom and Videl to Piccolo," Goten wanted to protest but Gohan raised his hand, "And then you can join me," Gohan added though Goten was still reluctant but complied. Goten took Chichi and Videl and shot off towards the lookout while Gohan shot off towards Vegeta's ki which led him to the Hercules Mall in The Old Capital. When he entered the city, Vegeta's power level decreased and the other one flew away. When he got close to the mall, he found everyone in panic as the mall was surrounded by the fire brigade, the ambulance, the police and, to his dismay the media. Well not complete dismay, as he overheard them talking about a battle between Vegeta, who was identified for his participation in World Martial Arts Tournaments, and a greyish boy with a Mohawk.

The mall as a whole was intact except for some windows and a portion where someone or something had managed to drill a Human-sized hole through all the six floors from roof, seven if one counted the basement level. Gohan descended through the hole towards the basement and found a semi-conscious Vegeta covered in blood and debris while some mall cops and medics were at work trying to get Vegeta out while some reporters reported Vegeta's dilemma live.

'Vegeta's going to have their heads on a silver plate,' Gohan snorted as he landed close to Vegeta surprising the rescue team and earning the attention of the media as they reported the appearance of the Golden Warrior. He quickly dug the Saiyan Prince out of the debris and sprinkled some Holy Water on his face causing Vegeta's eyes to flutter open without any smoke coming out meaning he wasn't possessed. Gohan took out a Senzu bean and brought it close to Vegeta's mouth.

"Sir, please let us check up on the patient before feeding him anything," a nurse interrupted concerned if Vegeta was in any condition to swallow anything.

"Don't worry ma'am. This bean will reduce your work," before anyone could ask anything Vegeta swallowed the bean and within a second he was up and blazing with golden ki in his Super Saiyan 2 form as the debris around him floated mid-air. Vegeta was beyond angry, if his rage was fire it would burn the whole world and the people around could see that. Vegeta turned to a trembling rescue worker and held him up by the collar.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE DID THAT IMBECILE TAKE HER?" Vegeta screamed as the worker flailed his arms trying to get out Vegeta's grasp.

"I- I don't know! Please let go!" The worker pleaded as Vegeta grit his teeth before dropping him, all the rescue workers, reporters and mall goers retreated away from Vegeta to what they thought was a safe distance.

"What happened to Bulla?

"None of your business!" Vegeta hissed.

"It is my business Vegeta! Baby, the one who attacked you, also attacked me and my family. He possessed the people of Satan city and caused a riot, I can't allow him to possess another city or worse the whole world!"

Vegeta grit his teeth and stared at Gohan for a while then grunted, "Hmph! Fine! Do what you want boy, but I will be the one to crush the Tuffle's neck do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me sir!" A reporter approached Gohan followed by many others, "You're the Golden Warrior, right?" The red haired woman asked.

"You claim that the one who fought Mr. Vegeta also caused the riots in Satan City, could you please shed some light on this Baby character for us?" Another reporter butted in.

"Is it true that you controlled the riots with help from Mr. Piccolo?" A bearded one asked as another man jumped over him poking his mike at Gohan's face.

"Is it true that you were the one who really defeated Cell? And that Videl Hercules seduced you into letting Satan Hercules take the credit?" Gohan gaped like an idiot torn between answering the interviewers, ignoring them and flying off, or beating the crap out of the one who asked the last question. Lucky for him Vegeta chose in his stead grabbing the last questioner by the collar and brought him close to himself as if to make sure the reporter could see Vegeta's scowl.

"Look here pal," Vegeta spat every word, "We are not here to increase your channel's pathetic TRP, all you need to know is that an upstart just knocked me out with his underhanded tricks and kidnapped my daughter and I will find that wannabe and return his favour tenfold. Got that!" The reported nodded ferociously.

"Good," Vegeta let the guy flee from sight as other reporters shut their mouths wisely, "Now where did that coward take my daughter?"

"**Looking for someone Prince?" **The public announcement system blared surprising everyone, especially Gohan who felt alarm bells go off in his head. Gohan was alarmed not because Baby addressed them with the PA system but because the voice Baby used was quite familiar.

"Look, it's that kid who kidnapped the angry man's daughter," Gohan heard an old woman call out. Gohan turned to the direction the lady pointed at to see a single face being broadcast in every television set and monitors in all the electronic stores. Even the huge monitor placed at the central hall for advertisement purpose wasn't spared as Gohan gaped in shock while Vegeta seethed in anger.

"YOU!" Vegeta seethed seeing his daughter's kidnapper.

"Uub?" Gohan muttered as he recognized his father's apprentice, but now possessed by Baby the said apprentice looked very different in the screen than he normally appeared. For one, the young teen's brown skin was now greyish, he had red markings over his eyebrows and on his eyelids, chin and upper body, his jacket doing a poor job in covering his muscular built and his black Mohawk styled hair was now as white as snow. The boy was also wearing black sleeveless jacket with golden trimmings, white pyjama, red boots with golden laces, golden gauntlets and a gold belt around his waist with "M" written on the buckle. But the most noticeable change would be Uub's attitude. The shy and kind teen now reeked of arrogance and malevolence, his innocent black eyes now reflected slyness and deceit and his earnest smile was now a twisted grin.

"**Greetings Earthlings! I am Baby, the last Tuffle of Planet Plant and I am here to avenge my race by ridding the universe of the last remnants of the Saiyankind,"** Baby Majuub introduced himself with his sick grin.


	3. Making of Baby Maajuub

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Making of Baby Majuub**

About 5 hours before Baby Majuub's big reveal, while the Z warriors cleansed the Satan City, Baby reached the South Island which was located south from Papaya Island. Five years ago an impoverished village in middle of nowhere suffering droughts and famines, this village had experienced an economic boom with modern irrigation and agriculture systems which ensured crops all year round and ports connecting to various port cities including metropolitans like South Capital, East Capital, West Capital, Tenka-ichi and Blue City. The increased revenue from crops allowed schools, colleges and hospitals to come up attracting people from nearby villages. This was all thanks to funds from Hercules Satan or rather Goku who let Hercules keep the Championship Title in exchange for donating much required funds to the village his disciple Uub belonged to. Uub, the strongest Human capable of matching the Saiyans and thus the subject of Baby's interest.

'Now where do I find the disciple?' Baby pondered, having possessed an old sailor, 'This village is close to becoming a township, a city even but it's not populated enough and having participated in the previous Martial Arts tournament Uub must be very popular in the village, probably everyone here knows his address.'

So Baby approached a young schoolboy with blonde hair styled into a Mohawk, "Excuse me young one! Could you tell me where the one known as Uub can be found?"

"Uub? He lives in the old mansion at the seashore," The kid replied with a bright smile.

"Why thank you kid, here have a candy," Baby scratched his finger letting a little blood flow and forced it into the kid's mouth much to his confusion but within seconds the kid grinned evilly licking his lips, "You know what to do," the kid just nodded before heading off to do Baby's bidding.

Baby reached the mansion the boy had told him about, it was a simple one storey mansion but it was well maintained with a beautiful garden in front and the seashore behind. Uub happened to be practising at the seashore.

'Well, I have located my target but how do I possess him? He is the strongest Human according to Goten and Trunks, able to fight Goku at the age of six and trained under the Saiyan for five years. I can not approach him directly. It barely worked against Trunks and Goten and failed against Gohan.'

Baby thought about his next step while Uub was completely focused in his training unaware of Baby's evil plots. Suddenly, he saw a scorpion and an idea stung him metaphorically.

"AAH! HELP!" Uub heard a man scream, he rushed to the source to find an old sailor writhing in pain in his garden, "My boy- please- scorpion stung me- suck blood out-" the sailor gasped in pain showing his left arm which had the sting mark.

Uub being the kind soul he was, wasted no time, he took the sailor's arm and bit the skin to suck the poisoned blood out, however as he sucked the blood he felt a bitter liquid flood it's way into his mouth and down his throat. Uub choked and beat his chest to rid himself of whatever was trying to force it's way into his digestive system. Soon, Uub relaxed as the convulsions stopped, though he seemed changed as his eyes flashed red and he wore a menacing smirk.

The sailor writhed in pain but had the same menacing smirk and closed his eyes embracing his death as he had accomplished his mission. It is only in the after life that the man would come to his senses.

"THIS POWER! IT'S AMAZING!" Baby cackled as he felt Uub's power course through Uub's body in form of black fire, "WITH THIS POWER ALONE I CAN TAKE THOSE INFERNAL SAIYANS OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Baby Uub relaxed a bit and powered down, "No, I cannot underestimate those monkeys. And this Buu can pose a problem if left alone, I must capture or destroy him." With that decided Baby Uub flew towards Satan City.

'It didn't occur to me before but fighting Buu in Satan City would attract premature attention, it would be more prudent to bring Buu outside the city... and that can be arranged.' with that thought Baby Uub took a detour towards Gohan's home.

When he reached Gohan's home he could hear the television reporting about how some mysterious people were bringing the riots under control.

"**Two of them are suspected to be connected with the Z warriors who had participated in the Cell Games. The rioters when asked about the reason for riots failed to recall anything regarding the riots," **The reporter reported while Chichi and Videl had their eyes glued to the television as Baby sneaked behind them without coming under their notice.

"That's Gohan!" Chichi pointed at the TV, "I knew something was wrong. Goten was behaving all weird today, I knew this wasn't about any normal sparring match. Whatever caused the riots must have effected Goten as well."

"Don't worry mom. Whatever caused the riots, I'm sure Gohan took care of it," Videl reassured her mother-in-law who nodded slowly.

"Not really!" Baby bragged as the women turned around and yelped in surprise.

"Uub?" Videl asked but was answered with Baby stuffing his finger into her mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chichi hit Baby with her frying pan as Videl struggled against Baby's hold. The frying pan didn't even budge the possessed warrior who decided to stuff his finger into Chichi's mouth as well. The women struggled for a minute or so but soon stopped as their eyes held the same menacing look as Baby himself. Sure that they were possessed, Baby removed his fingers.

"Lord Baby, what can we do for you?" Videl and Chichi asked at once.

"May I use your telephone?" Baby requested before moving onto a rather sophisticated telephone placed over a table. He turned to Gohan's wife, "What's 's number?"

"He's on the contact list," Videl answered. Baby clicked contacts icon as the screen displayed various contacts, he found Mr. Satan on the list and called him.

"**Videl!" **Hercules cried out,** "Is that you? Have you seen the news? Are you okay?" **Baby turned the speaker mode on and whispered something to her.

"Yes," Videl replied, "Can I talk to Buu?"

"**Sure... Buu! Videl wants to talk to you..."**

"**Hey! Buu here!" **Buu chimed.

"Now listen here you overgrown chewing gum Videl and Chichi are under my control and if you tell anyone about it I will send them to the Netherworld. If you want to see them alive you better meet me at the Gizard Wasteland at 5 pm. Got that?"

"**Buu come and Buu kill you!"**

"Good, and remember to hide your ki, wouldn't want anyone spoiling the party now do we?" Baby chuckled as Buu cut the line on the other side. Baby kept the phone and walked towards the door.

"Lord Baby! What else can we do for you?" The women asked at the same time.

"For now ladies just enjoy your show, but when Gohan comes, I want you two to bring him to our side." The ladies nodded before going back to the sofa and watching the news intently.

'Lord Baby, I'll have to think of a new name. Perhaps Baby Uub?' Baby pondered as he flew off towards Gizard Wasteland While flying over the West Capital, Baby Uub spotted Vegeta and his daughter Bulla nearby. He saw them drive towards the Old Capital and thought about paying Vegeta a visit but decided to delay their inevitable meeting.

Baby didn't have to wait long as Majin Buu arrived flying towards Baby Uub, his head steaming with pink smoke from the pores on his head and his pink skin almost red. Buu landed in front of Baby Uub, glaring daggers at Baby who only showed amusement.

"Videl! Videl where?" Buu growled.

"She is fine, it is you that I want," Baby Uub made his intentions known as his ki flared up.

"BUU KILL YOU!" Maajin Buu screamed as his ki flared to match Baby Uub's.

Then without warning the two vanished into thin air as sonic booms were heard every time their fists collided. The two warriors were locked in a long bout, their fighting styles similar and their skills evenly matched. Every kick was counter by a kick and every punch blocked and kicked. Soon the warriors broke away from each other creating as much space between each other as possible then without warning their ki flared up as they prepared their energy blasts.

"KA-" Baby prepared the kamehameha wave, it's energy black unlike the blue the other users produced. At the other end Buu prepared his own kamehameha wave emitting pink light.

"ME-" Their energy balls grew in size, "HA-" Their bodies were enveloped by whirling winds, "ME-" Their attacks reached the maximum limit radiating outwards, as their eyes flashed, "HA!" They unleashed their attacks at the same time. Their beams collided trying subdue each other. Each warrior poured in as much ki as they could trying to subdue the other, but soon the ki blasts became unstable and merged into one gigantic blast engulfing the whole area in bright light, followed by a dust storm.

Within the dust storm Baby though unable to see Buu could sense him and was sure that Buu could sense him as well. The Tuffle waited for Buu to make his move but was surprise as he felt Buu's energy coming from four directions. Then without warning pink beams pierced through the dust storm, none hitting mark as Baby dodged them adequately. But the assault showed no signs of pause so Baby flew up out of the dust storm dodging the beams aimed at him countering with a flurry of ki blasts, forcing Buu and his clones to come out of the dust storm.

"I see, you can reproduce asexually," Baby Uub taunted getting the Buus really mad as they charged at him.

Soon the Buus surrounded Uub their antenna with chocolate beam intent on having the possessed boy for snack of course Baby knew about the beams from Chichi and Videl's memories but he waited for them to attack with a mocking grin.

"BUU EAT YOU!" The Buus screeched in unison before firing their magic beams.

As soon as the beams got close Baby Uub created a very strong energy barrier around himself effectively blocking and reflecting the beams at the Buus. The Majins were caught off guard by the move as the beams hit each one turning them into chocolate, candy, cake and cookie before falling to the ground.

'I wonder if they taste good,' Baby thought as he descended towards the snacks. He picked each snack and gobbled them up, 'Delicious,' Baby thought but then he felt his body shaking uncontrollably as a huge surge of ki rushed throughout him, "AAAAA!" Uub screamed as he felt the energy burning him from within soon his muscles bulged up, "AAAA!", his skin turned greyish and his hair turned white and red markings appeared over his face and torso, "AAAAA!" Soon he was engulfed in black flame. When the flame died down, his clothes had changed. He now wore a black sleeveless jacket with gold trimmings, white pyjama, red boots with golden laces, golden gauntlets and a gold belt around his waist with "M" written on the buckle. Baby studied himself, appreciating the new attire and the power boost that came along.

"YES! THIS IS THE POWER I HAVE LONGED FOR SO LONG! I AM NO LONGER JUST BABY BUT BABY MAJUUB! NOW I SHALL ERADICATE THE SAIYANS ONCE AND FOR ALL AND THEN ESTABLISH MYSELF AS THE RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE!" Baby Majuub cackled till his lungs started hurting, "First, I shall visit the Saiyan Prince." Baby decided before flying off towards the Old Capital.

When Baby Majuub reached the mall he found Vegeta in the sixth floor, carrying loads of shopping bags, grumbling all the way as his daughter chirped happily checking out shoes and clothes along the way. Baby thought of all the ways he should gain Vegeta's attention but then shook his head, and dashed towards the father and daughter pair.

Vegeta barely had enough time to turn around and see a boy crash through the tempered window and sucker punch him into a saloon. Vegeta pulled his face out of the washing basin to see Uub grinning like a mad man and signalling him to come like one signals a waiter, before flying out of the window.

"You brat!" Vegata dashed behind Majuub as the shoppers looked on, some recording the fight.

"Get'm Dad!" Bulla cheered from the window.

Vegeta threw punches and kicks at the grinning Tuffle with deadly precision, but Baby dodged each strikes with fluidity before he finally grew tired of the game and grabbed Vegeta's fist before socking him in the jaw sending.

Vegeta tumbled a bit before he regaining control of his flight and maintained his glare as his mind now processing some details, "You are not truly Kakarot's disciple are you?"

"Congratulations Monkey Prince! Kakarot's elder son realised it the moment he saw me," Baby taunted.

"Why you? Your identity won't matter once I PULVERISE YOU!" Vegeta powered up all the way to Super Saiyan 2, despite his blind rage, even he could feel Baby Majuub's tremendous power.

"Actually Vegeta, I plan on saving our fight for a later schedule," But Vegeta would hear none of it as he hit Baby with an uppercut. Baby rubbed his jaw before floating a bit higher and charging a kamehameha wave.

"Tell me Parasite, do you have anything original?" Vegeta taunted with a lopsided smirk, but Baby just smirked back, charging his attack, "Oh I suppose changing the colour of Kakarot's beam clears you of copyright charges," Vegeta taunted waiting for Baby to fire the damned beam. His wait was over as Baby's kamehameha reached critical point, Baby fired the black version... at Bulla.

The crowd didn't move, convinced they were viewing a lightshow, Bulla on the other hand froze as the beam approached her. Luckily Vegeta pushed her out of the way and caught the beam. It took some effort but he managed to send the wave skywards only to have Baby slam into him, punching him continuously as they bulldozed all the way from the sixth floor to the ground. By the time Baby was done Vegeta was sore all over but tried getting on his feet defying his pain. But Baby stomped on Vegeta's chest.

"As I was saying I have grand plans for our battle so let this be our trailer," Baby jumped on Vegeta's abdomen sending him into the basement, "Oh and I will be borrowing your princess for a while." Baby dashed behind Bulla and knocked her out before grabbing her. Vegeta was back on his feet seething with anger as his aura flared defiantly, Baby rolled his eyes at the defiant Prince before blasting Vegeta with a barrage of ki blasts. Vegeta was too injured to dodge them and soon lost his Super Saiyan form and his consciousness.

Satisfied with a job well done, Baby flashed away with Bulla all the way towards his next destination, the perfect setting to destroy the Saiyans and conquer Earth before moving on. He thought of many ways he'd deal with them. When he reached the ocean he felt Gohan's ki fly towards Vegeta which made him smirk as he flew southwards over Papaya Island till he finally reached the Ten-kaichi Bodukai grounds. For years these grounds held World Martial Arts Tournaments to find the best of Earthlings, today these grounds would be where Baby would crush the best of Earth and establish his rule. When he landed workers were almost done with setting up the arena. Soon one of them noticed him.

"Everyone Lord Baby is here!" The worker shouted as everyone dropped their work.

"Lord Baby! Lord Baby! Lord Baby!" Everyone chanted and stopped when Baby raised his hand.

"My men and women! Let us make preparations! For tonight is a grandiose night. It will be the night of Tuffle Retribution!"

"All Hail Lord Baby!" Everyone hailed their mind controller before getting back to work. Baby flew over to the communication centre where a team was setting up the newsroom. Baby handed Bulla to a bulky man in black security uniform, the guard nodded before turning around.

"Wait!" Baby ordered as he strode towards the guard. He stared at Bulla before brushing her long hair away from her face and cut his finger before inserting it into her mouth letting his blood flow into her mouth. The girl writhed for sometime but relaxed still unconscious. Baby waved the guard away who bowed and took Bulla with him.

"Lord Baby! We are ready to broadcast," a cameraman informed.

"Do you have a visual of the Saiyan Prince?"

"Just a moment sir!" The cameraman nodded and went to the PCR and whispered something to a woman with thick glasses, She nodded before pulling out her laptop and connecting it to the feed. She tapped the keyboard furiously till she finally found what Baby was looking for. Soon, a few screens displayed live visuals by a few news channels of the mall where Vegeta and Gohan were. Both in Super Saiyan 2 form surrounded by some reporters firing questions at the two before Vegeta chased them away.

"Look at those monkeys," Baby Majuub smirked before grabbing a mike and stood in front of the camera. The director gave the green signal once the technical team were done with a few checks.

"Looking for someone Prince?" Baby Majuub

"**YOU!"** Vegeta seethed from the other side.

"**Uub?" **Gohan muttered.

"Greetings Earthlings! I am Baby, the last Tuffle of Planet Plant and I am here to avenge my race by ridding the universe of the last remnants of the Saiyankind."

"**Uub! Snap out of it!" **Gohan tried reaching out to Uub.

"Gohan, I am afraid that Uub can't hear you, and neither can Buu. Say maybe I should call myself Baby Majuub or something like that. What do you say?"

"**CALL YOURSELF COCKROACH FOR ALL I CARE YOU BASTARD! JUST RETURN MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" **Vegeta dared him.

"Oh I will! I will! In fact I will fight all the Z warriors for the right to rule over this planet tonight at the WMAT stadium. I believe it's the most fitting arena to crush Earth's mightiest heroes. I would also like to invite the Android twins. And you all better arrive by 8 pm, wouldn't want to disappoint the audience." The PCR played a visual of the audience at the stadium hailing Baby. Baby couldn't help but chuckle seeing the Saiyans seethe at sight of the possessed audience, "Of course anyone else who wishes to witness the fall of the Saiyans may arrive at WMAT grounds. Entry and Snacks are free. The battle will also be broadcast live across all channels at 8 pm and trust me when I say you will not want to miss this."

"**You have made grandiose preparations for your doom, too bad you will be crushed like a worthless insect when I arrive," **Vegeta vowed.

"We will see about that! And remember no Holy Water or any other sacred items, after all this is the Night of Retribution," Baby Majuub nodded to the director and the live feed was cut.

Meanwhile, at the mall the Saiyans stood in tense silence as the reporters fired questions at them.

"Who are the Tuffles and the Saiyans?"

"What exactly happened between the Saiyans and the Tuffles?"

"Why does Baby want to destroy the Saiyans?"

"Why was Mr. Satan not invited?"

"Will you and Mr. Vegeta accept Baby's challenge?

Gohan grabbed a mic from a reporter, "Everyone listen! Do not go anywhere near Tenka-ichi Bodukai Grounds! I repeat do not go anywhere near the WMAT grounds! Baby is the one responsible for the Satan City riots. He has the ability to possess multiple people by injecting a parasitic egg into the host. He intends to use this power to possess everyone on Earth and thus rule over this planet. Once he conquers Earth he plans to move onto other Planets, Galaxy and finally the whole Universe. He has already possessed a powerful fighter named Uub, some of you may recall him as a participant in the last WMAT. However rest assured we will stop Baby at all costs and save the people he has possessed."

As Gohan warned the viewers, Vegeta was about to take flight towards the WMAT grounds but Piccolo arrived and floated down to the Saiyans as reporters and cameramen covered the new arrival.

"Namek," Vegeta frowned, "Why are you here?"

"Rushing in will not help against this enemy, we need a plan. A plan that does not involve swooping in and crushing the enemy," Piccolo explained giving Vegeta a look, "The others will be there at the lookout. You both should come along."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Vegeta, Baby is very well prepared and with Buu and Uub under his control very powerful. We have to think this through or have you failed to learn from past experiences?" Piccolo reasoned.

"Fine!" Vegeta grunted, "Let's hurry brat!" Gohan nodded and the three Z warriors flew off towards the lookout leaving the reporters and the Earthlings with a lot of questions.


	4. Pre-Battle Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Pre-Battle Tension**

Piccolo brought Vegeta and Gohan to the lookout where Goten, Dende, Popo, Chichi and Videl were present. Soon Yamcha arrived in his baseball uniform with Puar followed by Tien and Chiaotzu who were in their battle uniform. Krillin and 18 arrived in formals with their daughter Marron to keep her safe. Goku, Trunks and Pan were still in space on hunt for the black star dragon balls.

"Goten! Gohan! You're here!" Chichi hugged her sons tightly.

"Is everyone here?" Piccolo asked Dende.

"Almost," Dende replied, just then 17 arrived with an unconscious brunette and three children who were holding onto him tightly. The kids, two girls and one boy, seemed to be ten years each. The boy shared a sharp resemblance to the cyborg, while the girls were identical twins with black hair and brown skin.

"Took you long enough!" 18 scolded her twin.

"Yeah Rayana and the kids wouldn't let me go," 17 replied as he let the kids on the floor and took the woman to a room closely followed by the kids.

"Rayana?" Yamcha asked.

"His wife."

"Woah! Even the creepy Cyborg gets hitched!" Yamcha moaned, "Damn! I better up my game!"

"Give it up Yamcha, there's no hope for you," Puar teased as everyone laughed.

"Enough! We are not here to play catch up, we have a crisis," Piccolo reproached, "Uub and Majin Buu have been taken over by Baby, the last Tuffle."

"So that's why he called himself Baby Majuub?" Krillin thought out loud as Piccolo nodded.

"And from what I sense Baby's powers are currently equivalent to that of Kid Buu," Piccolo informed them.

"That sounds encouraging," Krillin muttered.

"Well can't we just use Holy Water to free Uub and Buu?" Goten asked, "Or maybe just sprinkle the whole place with the stuff you know like fire fighters?"

"Right now the negative energy inside Baby's body is tremendous, just sprinkling him will not be enough we will have to force it down his throat. Moreover Baby has taken some tough precautions. He has cut off the water supply at the WMAT grounds and with he hostage we can't just shower the whole place and expect him to sit still."

"That's not all," Dende added, "While the world focuses on Tenka-ichi Bodukai the villain has already made moves towards capturing the world. As we speak he has already captured South Island and Tenka-ichi. His possessed minions have attacked the South Capital and Baseru City, and are close to Satan City, West Capital and East Capital. A few groups are still on their way to various cities. They are using airships and ships as their means to travel."

"Disinfecting Satan City alone took us hours and we don't have the time," Gohan groaned.

"That will not be a problem. Do you remember the Black Water Mist incident?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah I remember, this Lookout happens to float above air currents that flow all over the globe. When Garlic covered the world in Black Mist you used the air currents to carry the Holy Water like rain and free the people of Earth. So you plan on doing the same?"

Piccolo nodded in affirmative, "However the rain may not help the hostages at the WMAT grounds. Uub learnt about the air current system during his discipleship under Goku. Baby will be sure to take precaution."

"What'll he do ask the audience to pull out their umbrellas?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.

"If he does that we'll just have to power up and blow the umbrellas away," Krillin added.

"Yes, but as long as Baby is still conscious the audience is still his hostage. And he also has Bulla," Gohan pointed out.

"Damn! Didn't think of that!" Yamcha smacked his forehead.

"Of course you didn't," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"So we can't use the Holy Water while Uub's still conscious," Goten commented.

"More like we can't use the air currents below the lookout to cleanse the whole world. We can still prevent Baby's virus from spreading and even free the people possessed," Piccolo pointed out.

"But cleansing Satan City alone took hours, and now we have the whole world to worry about," Gohan pointed out.

"And we're suppose to meet Baby in another hour and fifteen minutes," Krillin checked his watch.

"I think we should take care of Baby first," Tien gave his opinion, "Once the main boss is down then we can free the people he possessed. Including Uub and Buu."

"I don't know, leaving the people to fend for themselves doesn't sound like a good idea," Krillin pondered, "Who knows what sort of damage that would do? People could get killed."

"I know what you mean but we can do nothing about it, except finish Baby as soon as we can," Tien replied.

"Though I doubt Baby will let us charge at him all at once. He will most likely fight each one of us one-on-one," Piccolo pointed out.

"And being the cowards the Tuffles are he will start from the weakest," Vegeta added, "I would forfeit if I were you," Vegeta advised the Earthlings.

"Why you..." Yamcha grit his teeth.

"You think this is some tournament where the best have gathered to prove their merit? No! This is a war, and the Tuffle wants blood," Vegeta warned them.

"And we want his!" Yamcha retorted.

"Yeah! No one attacks Earth and gets away with it!" Krillin added.

"Besides," 17 joined them, "I doubt your old friend will gives us the option to retreat."

"Fine! Join in at your own risk!" Vegeta huffed.

"Hey Piccolo, how much training could be done if we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Tien asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. Considering we go in for seventy minutes we'll have seventeen days, eighteen hours 6 minutes and 48 seconds approx.," Gohan calculated. That sort of time would only be good for a warm up.

"Better than nothing," Yamcha shrugged, "As long as you, Vegeta and Goten control your appetite we should have enough snacks for everyone." Everyone agreed.

"Well that still doesn't solve our problems," 18 pointed out.

Vegeta's mobile rang, "It's the woman," Vegeta cut the phone, the phone rang again, Vegeta had to pick it up, "Yes woman! What do you want?" There was some cracking noise, "Didn't you see the TV?" More cracking noise, "No, don't go anywhere near that place. Just leave it to us!"

"Actually you should call her over the Lookout," Gohan suggested and the other warriors gave him blank looks, "I think I have an idea that just might work..."

Meanwhile, Baby was impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 8, which it would in a few minutes, while wondering if he should have just called them at once. But smirked when he felt impressive power levels headed towards him. He smirked at the sight of the Z warriors landing, who were all dressed in their battle clothes. Krillin and Yamcha wore sleeveless orange gi, 18 changed into blue and white striped full shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. Goten wore asleeveless orange gi with a full sleeved blue shirt underneath. Vegeta chose to come in his old Saiyan armour. Gohan donned his old sleeveless purple gi with orange belt complementing his first mentor Piccolo's attire. Other than the clothes, the warriors seemed to be mentally prepared and in shape like they just had a warm up.

"On time, I am impressed," The Tuffle patronized them receiving only glares, "And I see you also had a little warm up session in that chamber. I must say I expected you all to squander after my minions."

"We figured the sooner we finished you the sooner we can return to our homes," Vegeta sneered.

"Always ready with a comeback, but we'll see who crushes whom in soon enough. Till that time I was hoping to enlighten the audience a bit about why I am doing this," Baby signalled to a cameraman who contacted the PCR.

"We'll be live in 3! 2! 1!" Cameraman announced as the huge LCD monitor at the stadium showed their footage.

"Greetings Earthlings! It is I, Baby the last Tuffle. And as you can see the Z warriors have gathered to answer my challenge. Valiant but futile," he heard a few growls, "But before we begin the battle I want to tell you a story. The story of my planet. A long time ago there was a planet called Planet Plant which was inhabited by the Tuffles. The Tuffles were a highly advanced civilization, at a level which you Humans can perhaps someday reach in another million yeas. One day, another race arrived at the planet. They were the Saiyans, they arrived as refugees after their original planet was destroyed by the rage of the Legendary Super Saiyan. The Saiyans occupied the deserts and caves living the life of banditry rather than the warriors they claimed to be. It was our King Dorian who civilized these ungrateful monkeys by allowing them to settle among our community. But during King Tuffle's reign, their leader Vegeta the father of this man didn't like the arrangement and waged war against Tuffles. The war raged on till ten years with Saiyan strength matched by Tuffle technology till one night the full moon rose on Plant. The lunar cycle for Planet Plant was different from Earth, we had two moons, Lunaris and Loony due to which it would take hundred years for a full moon to appear. The Saiyans have a special ability to transform into giant apes giving them monstrous size and titanic powers but only when they see a full moon. Imagine a whole race of giant monkeys, each ninety feet tall, with ability to shoot beams from mouth each intent on ending your race, and your guns and missiles all futile against their thick skin. Needless to say the Tuffles did not see the dawn of the next day. However, our scientists had prepared for this event. Our scientist used cells from various Tuffles including King Dorian to create me, a parasitic organism with the ability to possess multiple beings with a mission to avenge the Tuffles by getting even with the Saiyans."

Vegeta clapped with a patronizing smirk, "Mind blowing! Superb narration! But if you don't mind how about I tell the audience what you hid from them. The Tuffles were very advanced in terms of technology, but they weren't the most pious people in the universe though I do admit Saiyans of that time weren't saints either. The Tuffle Kings didn't welcome the Saiyans with open arms as the Tuffle puts it but he isolated the Saiyans to deserts and caves with scarce resources for survival giving us trivial labour work for ridiculously low wages. At times the Tuffles would buy our children for free labour. This is what my father raised his voice against. At that time the Saiyans were divided into tribes and my father's tribe didn't listen to him and exiled him. But King Tuffle felt threatened so at night when the tribe was asleep, they struck the tribe with deadly gases killing everyone in the process in hopes of crushing dissent. But that had the opposite effect as the whole race gathered behind my father to kill or be killed. Unlike this crybaby I won't claim that my race was the just side, it was a war between two races each ready to wipe the other to ensure their own survival and the Saiyans won."

"You Saiyans were outright ruffians, the King had to isolate you in order to protect us. But even then we gave you jobs, we even trained you to be proper soldiers. But you just couldn't bear the thought of working under another race. Arrogance, envy, greed and rage are all part of a Saiyan's innate nature. And so you first killed us then took our planet and everything in it as your own. Your armour, medicine, space ships, every technology you claimed as your own was invented by us!"

"Well righteous Tuffle, care to explain what happened to the Plants?" Vegeta asked making the Tuffle grit his teeth.

"The plants?" Krillin asked. The other Z fighters were interested as well.

"A race that inhabited Plant before the Tuffles, we co-existed for centuries before the Saiyans arrived and eradicated the Tuffles and exiled Plants," Baby explained.

"They were exiled long before we arrived," Vegeta retorted, "To the point of extinction might I add." Before their history debate could go on Krillin decided enough was enough.

"Look here pal!" Krillin frowned, "I don't know who was right and who was wrong but at this point of time it's too late to fight for that!"

"That's right," Piccolo agreed, "Both the Tuffles and the Saiyans were destroyed long ago. The Saiyans that survived were not even born during the war. Most of them were born on Earth from Human mothers. These Saiyans, including Vegeta and Goku, have dedicated their lives to protecting the people of Earth from threats like you."

"Hmph! You think goods done by a few will absolve them of the trillions and trillions sins committed by their ancestors!" Baby scoffed.

"If it's just us you really want why are you involving the Humans?" Goten asked.

"Yeah! Makes Vegeta's story more legit if you ask me," Yamcha agreed.

"You don't get it, do you? The war took place only because there were two races involved. Such war would not have occurred had the planet been ruled by one race ruled by one ruler. That's the vision I hold for the universe: One Race, One Rule."

"You're sick!" Tien narrowed all three eyes.

"The crowd begs to differ," Baby smirked as the audience stood at once and chanted like a unit.

"ALL HAIL LORD BABY! ALL HAIL LORD BABY! ALL HAIL LORD BABY! ALL HAIL LORD BABY!" The crowd kept chanting till Baby raised his hand.

"You are way over your head if you think we'll just let you brainwash the whole universe and become its king," Gohan warned.

"We can worry about future in future, first of all let me check you for secret weapons," Baby nodded to a security guard who threw a capsule to the ground to release an X-ray machine. The heroes were checked one by one for Holy Water.

"They are clean!" The guard declared before putting the machine back into the capsule and returning to his post.

"Good! Now before we begin I must wonder why you haven't asked of your daughter?"

"Once I crush you beneath my feet I shall retrieve my daughter myself!" The Saiyan Prince declared.

"But today is your last day so I shall let you see her one last time before I kill you," Baby waved his hand to one of his subordinates who nodded before contacting the director. Soon a the mega screen displayed Bulla sound asleep on a bed.

"Bulla..." Vegeta's features softened a bit but hardened again upon hearing Baby chuckle.

"Relish this sight Vegeta, for this is the last time you will see your daughter and when she wakes up she won't be a Saiyan anymore," Baby chuckled as Vegeta replied with his glare that promised intense pain.

"Well now that that's out of the way, how about we begin the fight?" Baby Majuub jumped to the centre of taking a stance.

"All of us at once?" Gohan asked.

"Among all of you, Vegeta and you are the only ones who can actually hit me. I could crush each one you one by one but that would be boring and only delay the inevitable."

"Well Baby, looks like you didn't learn the lesson from our previous bout," Gohan smirked, "Don't get too cocky or you'll die!" And with that the Z warriors jumped to the arena surrounding Baby from all sides waiting for a move. Gohan and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 while Goten turned Super Saiyan. Piccolo threw his weighted cape and turban to a corner before taking his stance. 17 threw his leather overcoat off the arena before taking his stance. The others raised their power levels, ready to attack at Baby Majuub's slightest movement who gave them nothing but an amused smirk.

"KILL THE SAIYANS! KILL THE SAIYANS! KILL THE SAIYANS!" The possessed crowd chanted.


	5. Gohan's Gambit

**Author's Note: To everyone that read, favourited and reviewed thanks alot guys, you're the only reason this story is still continuing. Especially you thedarkpokemaster. Not sure about epic but here's a fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Gohan's Gambit**

"KILL THE SAIYANS! KILL THE SAIYANS! KILL THE SAIYANS! KILL THE SAIYANS!" The crowd cried for Saiyan blood for what seemed like forever, yet since the commencement of the battle a whole minute had gone by and no one moved a muscle building up tension and soon the chants grew softer till everyone was silent, waiting for a movement.

But Baby Majuub just smirked as the Z warriors felt sweat forming over their skins. Then without warning Baby dashed at Chiaotzu, assuming the doll like psychic to be the weakest but was attacked from behind by a ki ball by Vegeta.

Baby changed his course towards Yamcha but was attacked by Gohan's ki blast. Baby swirved towards Krillin but was attacked by Goten's ki shots. Baby dodged and attacked Tien but Piccolo shot a ki beam.

Baby dodged and got back to his original position unfazed by the lack of success in drawing the first blood, "Hmmm... Interesting. Let's see how you deal with this."

Baby shot a ki ball at Goten. Goten deflected the ki ball but Baby appeared in front of him instantly, luckily Vegeta and Gohan saw Baby dash at him and both attacked Baby with a ki blast causing Baby to go back to his position. But even Baby only seemed amused, "Playing dodgeball are we? I like games."

This time Baby Majuub charged at Vegeta, Gohan and Goten shot ki balls at Baby but the Tuffle didn't dodge instead he caught the balls and threw them at Vegeta who managed to deflect both the attacks but not Baby Majuub's sucker punch followed by more punches to the gut. Piccolo and Goten rushed to Vegeta's rescue but Baby blew them off with a ki beam each, but the distraction was enough to allow Gohan to get in a few good hits but Baby brushed them off and backhanded Gohan and was about to do more when Vegeta sneaked in and held Baby in a choke hold. Baby caught hold of Vegeta's hair and slammed him to the ground but before he could do more damage Piccolo and Goten attacked with a Special Beam Canon and a Kamehameha Wave respectively forcing Baby to dodge.

"Let's play another game!"

With that the Tuffle shot up to the air, the Z warriors swiftly changed positions with Vegeta charging at Baby Majuub. Goten, Gohan and Piccolo flew around the other Z-fighters who clustered together with Chiatzou in the centre. Chiaotzu held out his hands in front as others lent him their ki.

While the Z warriors fought to preserve Earth, a smaller but significant strife was happening at the Lookout as Bulma furiously clicked away at her laptop till she finally had what she wanted. WMAT's surveillance system.

"Done!" Bulma cheered, "I've hacked into WMAT's security. Now Mr. Popo can get in and do his part without the cameras knowing any better."

Popo nodded as Dende handed him a crystal bottle, "Be careful Mr. Popo." Dende said.

"Do not worry Master Dende, I shall be in and out with none the wiser," Mr. Popo assured the young guardian, before he flickered out of existence.

Within the same instant, Popo flickered into existence in the room where Bulla slept blissfully unaware of her surroundings. The black Genie pulled out the bottle and was about to open it when the Saiyan girl kicked the bottle from his arms.

"Well, looks like I am getting my wishes tonight," Bulla smirked at Popo with cruel red eyes.

Just then a few bodyguards entered the room to checkout the commotion, Popo flickered behind the guards and knocked them out. He looked at Bulla with determined round eyes before shutting the door behind him.

"Or maybe you just have a death wish," Bulla taunted before charging at the Djinn. The Saiyan unleashed a vicious flurry of attacks. Every punch would have crushed bones to powder but they were wide, slow and predictable and Popo was no pushover, he trained Goku, Goten, Trunks and Uub after all. Popo effectively parried and evaded the assault and shoved Bulla off himself before teleporting to the Holy Water.

Before Bulla could resume her attack Popo sprinkled some water on her. Bulla screeched a bit as a grey smoke rose from her body but calmed down once the smoke cleared away.

"Where am I? And where's dad and Uub?" Bulla asked.

"You are in the WMAT participant guest house and your father is fighting Uub with help from others," Popo answered as he sprinkled some water on the unconscious guards, "Uub has been possessed by a malicious alien parasite intent on Universal domination and eradication of the Saiyankind."

"What do we do now?" Bulla asked.

"You are going to the Lookout, while I wait in the stands," Popo said, before Bulla could protest he used the Instantaneous Movement to teleport to the Lookout.

"Bulla! My baby girl!" Bulma hugged the young girl as soon as she appeared, "Are you hurt anywhere? Did they do anything weird?"

"I'm fine mom!" Bulla assured as she pried herself from Bulma's tight grasp.

"I shall take my leave now," Popo said.

"Hey! You can't just drop me off and go off on your own!" Bulla yelled, Popo disappeared, "Hey! Come back!"

"It's too dangerous Bulla, you'd only get in the way," Bulma said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, your father is too tough a nut for some space parasite," Bulma reassured.

"And he's got heavy back up. It'll be over in no time," Chichi added.

"I can see that," Bulla said looking at the screen which showed the ongoing battle and things didn't seem too good from the screen.

At the WMAT grounds, the heroes were having a tough time. Despite Vegeta's relentless assault and back up from Gohan, Goten and Piccolo, Baby Majuub was unharmed. Baby dodged most attack and countered only when one of them managed to hit. He was basically playing with them. The only reason he did not outright blow them away were the Human Z warriors or rather the attack they were preparing.

All the Humans were giving their ki to Chiaotzu who was focusing all of it into his hands which were glowing bright blue at this point. Baby was curious about the psychic's attack who in his opinion was the weakest of the bunch. The ki gathered was large enough to hurt him but not injure.

"Well you might want to fire that sooner than later because now I am bored!" Baby gutted Vegeta before delivering a haymaker that sent Vegeta to the ground. Baby flew towards the Humans as Gohan, Piccolo and Goten flew to intercept him.

Baby flew above Gohan and kicked him into Vegeta. Piccolo tried to attack with a Special Beam Canon but Baby gutted him and smacked him into the ground.

"Gohan! Piccolo!" Goten stopped in his tracks.

"Amateur!" Baby mocked already in front of Goten ready to attack with a fist cocked back and a smug grin. But the grin turned upside down when Goten smirked before being engulfed in bright golden flames and lightning, his muscles bulging a bit and hair completely sticking up a bit longer. Baby Majuub was taken aback guard by Goten's ascension and this was exactly what the Z gang wanted.

"Chiaotzu! Now!" Gohan gave the cue.

"Haa!" Chiaotzu released all the ki they had had gathered into one telekinetic attack rendering Baby immobile.

"What?" Baby struggled against Chiaotzu's hold causing the psychic some strain, Goten held Bany in a full Nelson hold.

"Hey! That's unfair!"

"Get off Baby you filthy apes!"

As the crowd booed, Mr Popo rose from the audience and flew towards Baby with the Sacred Water in hand. As Popo tried to force some water into Uub's mouth, Baby clenched his mouth shut and turned away from the crystal vessel.

"No you don't!" Vegeta held Baby's face and forced it towards the container.

"Hurry! He's breaking free!" Chiaotzu warned.

"I'm on it!" Vegeta yelled back as he slowly but steadily forced Baby Majuub's mouth open. Popo almost forced the Sacred Water into Uub's mouth when Baby Majuub started glowing and radiating some heat as if...

"Watch out!" Gohan cried out moments before Baby Majuub exploded. Luckily those moments were enough for Popo to get Vegeta and Goten out of the blast radius via Instantaneous Movement. The blast was highly concentrated in it's radius effecting only the area below Baby Majuub.

"That Tuffle and his underhanded moves!" Vegeta cursed.

"Is it over? Is Baby dead? What about Uub?" Krillin asked.

"Don't let your guard down! Villains like these never go down easily!" Piccolo warned. The Z warriors gathered together waiting.

"Boo." 18 reacted with a roundhouse kick but Baby Majuub flickered out of existence and appeared behind 17 then Tien then Chiaotzu.

"You gotta be kidding! He knows Instantaneous Movement!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"He learnt it!" Vegeta noted recalling the quick learning abilities of Kid Buu and Majin Buu. But before anyone could think of a way to deal with it Baby appeared behind Popo and hit him with a chocolate beam turning the Djinn into chocolate.

"No!" Piccolo bravely rushed at Baby but Baby kicked the Namekian in his gut immediately swallowing the chocolate whole much to the horror of the Z warriors. Soon enough a white turban with gem and feather much like the one Popo wore was wrapped around Baby Majuub's head. Then he teleported behind Chiaotzu and hit him with a chocolate beam.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien attacked Baby in a desperate bid to save Chiaotzu but like Piccolo failed as Baby backhanded Tien to the ground and swallowed Chiaotzu whole. Baby Majuub gained a noticeable paler and greyer skin tone. Before the Z warriors could do anything else the remaining Z warriors were lifted in air by Baby's telekinesis.

"Let's see now, which ones should I have for snack?" Baby chimed as the heroes struggled against Baby's hold.

"EAT THEM ALL!" Someone from the crowd shouted which became the cheer of the possessed audience, "EAT THEM ALL! EAT THEM ALL! EAT THEM ALL!"

"Well, you heard them!" Baby cackled before turning them all into chocolate.

The family of the Z fighters watched the screen in absolute horror.

"My boys!" Chichi cried feeling dizzy almost dropping unconscious but Videl caught her.

"Dende! Do something!" Videl pleaded.

"I can't... It's over..." Dende gasped in shock and horror. Bulla grit her teeth in complete defiance before flying off towards the battleground.

"Bulla! Stop!" Bulma tried to stop her daughter but she was long gone.

"What's happening?" Marron asked 17's kids peeping from behind.

"Nothing! Go back to Mrs. Rayana, she might wake up!" Videl shooed Krillin's daughter and 17's children away.

At the WMAT grounds Baby relished in the cheers of the possessed crowd.

"And now the last supper!" Baby cackled before sucking the chocolates in with his telekinetic powers. He sucked them all in... except for three which were grabbed by a pale purple skinned man that appeared out of nowhere before disappearing with Baby Majuub's snack.

Baby Majuub's features changed as his eyes turned blue like Lapis Lazuli, a third eye appeared on his forehead, his hair grew longer covering his head, his attire turned completely black looking more like what Piccolo wore though he still had Majin Buu's belt and the gauntlets. Baby Majuub released a burst of his black ki letting it touch the skies his powers reaching new levels.

"All hail Lord Baby!" The crowd cheered awed by their master's power boost but Baby was not happy. The Saiyans were still alive.

"Well played Kai, well played..." Baby said grim and ready to kill.


	6. Round 2: Instantaneous Movement Bout

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT. ****I also don't claim to have deep understanding of scientific and fictional basis behind the instantaneous movement, I'm just making guesses based on some scenes in GT and whatever I understood from few of the space-time theories that I came across.**

**Round 2: Instantaneous Movement Bout**

In a small green planet among the heavens, an old man with white mohawk watched the orb intently anxiety written all over his pale purple complexion.

Kibito Kai flickered behind Old Kai, head hung in shame, "I could not save them all."

"You did what you could, now we must hurry and restore them before the fiend finds us," The Old Kai urged.

Kibito Kai nodded before placing them on the ground and then the two Kais stood focusing their ki on the chocolate bars reciting some prayer in a strange language. Within moments the chocolate bars grew in size before turning back into the Saiyans.

"Boy for some reason I feel like eating myself!" Goten exclaimed.

"You need a psychiatrist," Gohan rolled his eyes.

"That brat! How dare he turn us into chocolate!" Vegeta growled.

"It's good to see you in high spirits," the Old Kai interrupted.

"Hey where are the others?" Goten asked.

"I am sorry, but the rest were absorbed by Baby. He has now grown even stronger," Kibito informed

"How strong?" Gohan asked.

"Only a few levels below what Buu was after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo. Had he absorbed the three of you he would have been around what Buu was when he absorbed Gohan."

"How do we fight him now? He's even got instantaneous movement and telekinesis!"

While the remaining Z warriors pondered over their next course of action various cities and towns were gripped with the second wave of Baby's zombies but this time the police and military were better equipped to deal with them as they were informed about the oncoming wave by Bulma. The civilians took refuge at various safe havens in their cities while the forces used non-lethal methods to capture those possessed by the Tuffle, while the Brief corps sent drones to sprinkle Holy Water over them calling it antidote. But the WMAT grounds were still a no go zone with Baby still around.

Back in the Kai world, Vegeta punched Gohan.

"Don't give me that whiny talk! You said you wanted to get the parasite for your family now keep your word or just sit back and let the real Saiyans take care of it!"

"Well said, but we can't just charge in either," Gohan retorted rubbing his cheek.

"To defeat Baby's instantaneous movement you must learn the instantaneous movement," The Old Kai advised.

"But we don't have the time," Gohan said.

"Relax! Instantaneous movement is much simpler than Instant Transmission. Instant transmission requires the user to mark a place or person and zipping through a temporary tunnel in the space time continuum while instantaneous movement requires the user to enter the permanent hyper space," Kibito Kai explained.

"Hyper space?" Goten asked.

"It is like a speeding tunnel which allows you to travel vast distances and even across dimensions within seconds. Unlike the temporary space created in instant transmission this space is permanent," The Old Kai explained in simpler terms.

"But how do we enter the hyperspace?" Gohan asked.

"It does not take ki or stamina, you only need to sense the hyperspace or rather the energy and particles that make it," Kibito explained.

"And how do we do that?" Goten asked.

"You- Just- It would be easier to show," Kibito placed his palms on foreheads of Goten and Gohan and Old Kai placed his palm on Vegeta. The Saiyans couldn't understand what they were sensing but their bodies were tingling with some new form of energy, "What you are sensing right now is what you Earthlings know as Exotic matter," Kibito explained.

When the Saiyans opened their eyes they saw their surrounding warp into different colours they never saw before, except for the Saiyans and the Kais everything seemed to have stopped moving and there were many warp holes all around them.

"You might want to take this one," Kibito pointed to a warp hole that depicted the ongoing battle at the WMAT grounds.

While the Saiyans were pondering how to deal with the Tuffle crisis, in the WMAT grounds Baby was pondering over his next course of action.

'Let's see where could the Kai have taken the Saiyans?' Baby browsed through Buu's memories, 'Hmm... the planet where Kid Buu and Goku fought. That one seems like a good guess,' Baby was about to leave when he sensed a ki coming towards him. It was by no means threatening but it was Saiyan. Baby turned to the source in a mock bow motion, "And how may I be of service to her Highness."

Bulla glared at Baby not impressed by his chivalry, "Where's my father?"

"In my belly of course, I believe it was broadcast live," Baby lied rubbing his tummy.

"You're lying!" Bulla screamed her ki shooting up engulfing her in white aura. She dashed at Baby Majuub who smirked amused by the girls fighting spirit. He dodged every attack with ease before punching her abdomen. Bulla held her abdomen in pain and gasped for air before falling to the ground.

Baby grabbed Bulla by the back of her head and lifted her up, "Knocked out already?" Bulla just groaned in pain, "Oh, you're still conscious. Good. You know even now I can't make up my mind about what I should do with you. So how about you decide? Will you serve me as a newborn Tuffle or die a disgusting primate?"

"Go to hell," Bulla muttered.

Baby sighed, "Ladies first," Baby flung Bulla into the air and charged a special beam canon, "Give your grandfather my regards!" Baby attacked but as soon as the beam got close to Bulla, Vegeta appeared and disappeared with the girl. In another split second Vegeta, Goten and Gohan blurred into existence, all three in their ascended form.

"Well, the moths come to the flame," Baby mocked, "I suppose it's a good thing I didn't eat you three, I wouldn't have anyone left to take revenge against except that scrawny little girl of yours," Vegeta scowled as Baby continued, "And you Goten, I suppose it would be a shame if you got eaten on your début as a level two," Goten frowned, "And Gohan, though I generally dislike the Saiyankind, with you it has become personal."

"The feelings are mutual," Gohan replied.

"I would hope so, you defeated me the first time using a cheap tactic and nearly got me the second time using a cheaper one. You even went through the trouble of helping your brother reach the next stage. You are trouble and not because of your strength but because of a few extra IQ points you have. I am confused, should I strike you down where you stand or torment you till your last breath."

"Hn! It seems more like you can't bring yourself to kill us!"

'What are you babbling on about boy!' Vegeta scowled.

Baby seemed equally confused but relaxed into his usual smirk, "I see, it's your father's idealist side speaking. Pacifists among ranks of Saiyans! Unfathomable!"

"Enough talk! I am not here to listen you two babble on about your new found animosity, I am here to finish what we started," Vegeta powered up.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Baby smirked as the Saiyans felt constricted by his psychic energy, "Now die!" Baby charged a tribeam canon but as soon as he fired the three Saiyans disappeared and punched him in the stomach which almost winded him, almost. Baby smirked and backhanded them sending them flying and charged another tribeam canon but the Saiyans pivoted in time and teleported behind him ready to attack but he teleported behind Goten, who teleported away while Vegeta teleported under his guard and tried an uppercut but Baby teleported behind Gohan who teleported behind him ready to slam him but Baby teleported above him ready with a spinning kick but Goten and Vegeta teleported at his sides, each ready with a kamehameha and galick gun but Baby teleported which the Saiyans expected and they fired up at Baby but Baby was expecting this and teleported between the three Saiyans ready with an explosive wave but the Saiyans teleported away and fire a kamehameha, super masenkoha and galick gun at the Tuffle who teleported out of sight.

Baby reappeared above the huge monitor, smirking, his blue eyes glaring at the three warriors who smirked back, "You have learnt a new trick, very good but you will never hit me if all you monkeys just keep jumping around," Baby patronized.

"Neither will you," Gohan replied.

"Precisely, if this keeps up, the victor of this fight will never be decided," Baby said, "So let me make you an offer," Baby spread out his arms, "Hit me with all you have."

The Saiyans stood still wondering what scheme was Baby cooking.

"Come on! I'm waiting!"

"Say Goten, Vegeta, do you notice something about Baby?" Gohan asked.

"Now that you mention it," Goten frowned before his eyes widened in realization.

"Hmph! Took you some time," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave with strange web like rocky formations three lights flew in and landed at the entrance.

"Woah! This dude has cobwebs in his head," Yamcha exclaimed.

"It's much better than what was in his belly," 18 replied brushing her blonde strands away from her eyes.

"There's something they say about jinxing yourself," Krillin cautioned 18, gulping before the three Z fighters walked further into the dark cave.


	7. Round 3: Fight Outside and Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Round 3: Fight Outside And Within**

"Thank God my boys are okay," Chichi sighed in relief watching the fight from Dende's Lookout while Bulma tended to Bulla who just regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Bulla groaned rubbing her eyes.

"What happened is that you ran off on your own young lady!" Bulma scolded Bulla, "You'd be dead if it weren't for your father!"

"Dad's alive?" Bulla asked relief evident on her face.

"And kicking!" Bulma replied with a grin.

While Gohan, Vegeta and Goten prepared to face Baby on the outside, 18, Krillin and Yamcha walked the innards of Baby's minds in search of their friends.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" 18 asked.

"Yes, I sense their ki from this way," Krillin replied as he led the way. As they kept walking through the tunnel they came across a young man with lank black hair and bright blue eyes like 18's.

"17! You're alright!" 18 moved to greet him but was stopped by Krillin who was glaring at '17', "Krillin?"

"This isn't your brother, this is some illusion created by Baby, I can sense Baby's ki from him," Krillin explained.

"And he's not the only one," Yamcha alerted the other two as 'Piccolo', 'Tien', 'Chiaotzou' and 'Popo' joined '17' and surrounded the three fighters. The remaining real Z warriors jumped turned back to back facing their friends' duplicates.

Outside Baby's mind at the WMAT grounds, the Saiyans whispered among themselves while Baby waited for their response to his challenge.

"You think they'll be able to free the others?" Goten whispered to Gohan and Vegeta.

"You might as well scream at the top of your lungs," Vegeta reprimanded Goten for lack of tact.

"Sorry," Goten apologized.

"What are you monkeys chattering on about?" Baby mocked the three Saiyans.

"We were just wondering what exactly do you call yourself now?" Goten replied, "Black and White Triclops Cyborg Genie Baby Majuub?"

Baby narrowed all three eyes but maintained his infuriating smirk, "If it matters so much to you, let's just call this form Black Baby Majuub."

"It's always good to know who you're beating to a pulp," Goten replied off handedly.

"Hn! Procrastinating our demise I see, but if you don't attack now I might," Baby warned.

The Saiyans looked at each other before nodding and then sprang into action. Gohan and Goten charged their kamehameha waves while Vegeta charged a galick gun.

"Bored!" Black Baby Majuub fired a quick and furious barrage of ki balls while the Saiyans dispersed easily dodging each attack.

"Is he even aiming at us?" Vegeta asked irritably as they teleported all over the place.

"What is he upto?" Gohan wondered aloud as Black Baby Majuub cackled like a mad man. His question was answered the next moment.

As soon as the three entered the hyperspace Baby entered as well and shot a tribeam canon at them. The Saiyans exit the hyperspace only to be clustered by a barrage of ki balls which exploded upon contact. When the smoke cleared all three were on the floor having suffered some serious burns. Vegeta was the least damaged as his armour took the brunt getting cracked in many places. Goten and Gohan suffered some serious burns and their clothes were singed as well. Despite the damage the three Saiyans maintained their second level.

Meanwhile, the Lookout was in panic seeing the downed warriors.

"Come on boys, get back on your feet!" Bulma cheered.

Bulla grit her teeth as she tried to fly off again but was stopped by Dende, "Let go of me!"

"You will only get in their way if you go their," Dende warned as scowled, "Besides they are still in their level two form, which means they can still fight back." Bulla backed down and continued watching the match.

Meanwhile in the innards of Baby's mind, Krillin, Yamcha and 18 were surrounded by their friends' duplicates.

"Well looks like we'll have to go through them first," Yamcha said but the Z fighters didn't get a chance to fight as 'Chiaotzou' raised both his hands and soon all three were hanging in air unable to move. Normally this feat would have been difficult if not impossible but Baby was giving Chiatzou's counterpart a huge ki supply.

"**Did you fools truly think I would never know?" **Black Baby Majuub's voice echoed as the bound warriors struggled against Baby's hold on them.

Meanwhile at the WMAT grounds, seeing the downed Saiyans the possessed crowd screamed in ecstasy.

"YEAH THAT'S THE WAY!" An excited spectator yelled.

"KILL THE SAIYANS!" Another cheered.

"What the hell was that?" Goten asked coughing as he got to his feet.

"Hellzone Grenade," Gohan replied recognizing his mentor's attack.

"Down already?" Baby mocked as he charged a kamehameha wave. Vegeta and Gohan got up and the three Saiyans entered the hyperspace only to find various ki balls suspended mid air waiting for Baby's command.

"This has to be a joke," Vegeta cursed as the Hellzone Grenades closed in on them. The Saiyans exit the hyperspace in time only to find a kamehameha wave charging towards them.

"DIE!" Black Baby Majuub screamed as the attack drew close, this attack could have decided the outcome in Baby's favour but something unexpected happened as his head throbbed in pain and Baby lost control of his attack and his eyes bulged in pain, "ARGH!" Baby clutched his head.

Just a few moments earlier in baby's mindscape where the three Z fighters were at Baby's mercy.

"Fight us face to face you coward!" Yamcha yelled.

"**Hmph! Haven't you worms learnt your lesson yet!"** Baby scoffed, **"You fools should have allowed yourselves to be absorbed by me. That way you would have been a part of a force greater than yourselves. But no harm done, I will absorb you here and now but if you resist..."**

'Piccolo' charged a special beam canon, 'Tien' charged a dodon ray while '17' prepared a finger beam while 'Popo' took form of a grey blob with dark blue eyes which looked more like goggles.

"We're doomed!" Krillin panicked as the blob got closer.

"No we're not!" 18 said in defiance. Even if they could not control their bodies they could still control their energies. 18 put this theory to practice by charging her fingers with some energy before firing high powered finger beams which punched holes in Black Baby Majuub's brain causing some gooey liquid to flow.

"**ARGH!" **Baby screamed in pain, his imaginary warriors disappeared and the rescue party was released. The walls regenerated themselves but 18 kept firing to keep Baby in pain.

"Which way?" 18 asked firing beams as the walls healed instantly.

"This way!" Krillin led the way with Yamcha and 18 following and 18 kept firing. As they kept running they reached a large cavity where the other Z fighters were being held in pods along with Uub and Buu. The three nodded to each other before attacking.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin threw the disc at Chiaotzou's pod freeing him.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha hit Popo's pod.

"Double Destructo Disc!" 18 freed 17 and Tien at the same time.

"Al right now for the rest!" Yamcha charged another spirit ball.

"**AAAA!" **Baby's screams echoed as the whole area seemed to be charging with black ki which took shape of an alien face with red eyes. Yamcha reacted by firing the ball at the silhouette but the ball was absorbed.

"Quick! Grab the others!" Krillin said grabbing Chiaotzou, 17 grabbed 18 and Yamcha took Popo and Tien.

"**RAAARGH!" **Baby roared in pain before his vile ki engulfed and swept away the three Z fighters along with the others they had just freed.

Meanwhile on the outside world, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta used a combined ki blast to deflect the black kamehameha skywards.

"Now's our chance," Gohan said as each Saiyan ate a Senzu Bean from the pouches they were carrying. Gohan spotted Holy Water's container and teleported to it before the Saiyans teleported to Black Baby Majuub but had to teleport away as Baby released waves of explosive waves.

"What's happening now?" Vegeta asked.

"AAAA!" Baby clutched his head in pain as ki exploded out of his body.

"His power levels are dropping!" Vegeta noted.

"RAAARGH!" Baby's eyes glowed red and he made vomiting motions before he finally vomited seven lights from his mouth which landed before expanding and taking humanoid shapes. Krillin, Yamcha and 18 revived the now free Tien, 17, Chiaotzou and Popo with Senzu beans.

At the same time, Baby's form shifted again as his pale grey skin turn brownish again and his full hair returned to its mohawk style and the third eye disappeared the other two eyes turning black again, his ears turned sharper and longer. His eyes, nose and chin also turned sharper. When the transformation was done Baby's ki stabilized to a much lower level but still higher than his Baby Majuub form.

"Well what do you call yourself now? Baby Elf?" Vegeta mocked.

"I think Namekian Baby Majuub will do?" Baby replied cocky as ever backing his arrogance with a flare of his vile black ki.

"He's right, he still has Buu, Uub and Piccolo-sensei," Gohan frowned.

"Yeah, but now you have the rest back!" Yamcha replied flying besides Gohan, the other Z fighters also joined the Saiyans ready for the next round.

"Alright, but don't let your guards down. He's still stronger than Kid Buu and still has Piccolo-sensei's smarts," Gohan warned everyone.

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they focused on Baby, glaring daggers at the smirking Tuffle.


	8. Tears of Blood

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's one longer chapter than usual for you. Now this one might be a bit confusing, but please read through the end coz in my opinion this one's the best till now though you might disagree.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Tears of Blood**

Despite the night time, the possessed crowd seemed neither tired nor a rush to go home. Even if they had not been possessed they probably would have remained to witness the battle between Baby, the last Tuffle, and the Z fighters, which despite the previous intense rounds was only beginning to get serious.

"Are you guys sure you wanna fight?" Goten asked the non-Saiyan members.

"Of course we are! We didn't come here to standby and watch," Tien replied irritably.

"You should listen to the Saiyans, Earthlings. After all if you die this time you die and the Dragon Balls won't be able to help you till the Black Star Dragon Balls are returned to Earth," Namekian Baby Majuub reminded them.

"Goku will bring them soon enough!" Krillin replied making Baby laugh, "Hey! What's so funny!"

"Haha... Sorry I just realized you are not aware of the situation your friends in space are in," Baby said making the Z warriors worry a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"Don't listen to him," Vegeta said, "He's only trying to get into your heads."

"Ah! So the Kais told you," Baby replied.

"What's he talking about?" Yamcha asked Vegeta.

"It doesn't matter!"

"I suppose it doesn't since you will all be dead!" The Tuffle disappeared and reappeared in front of Yamcha before knocking the wind out of him with a punch.

"Yamcha!" Tien and Chiaotzu charged at Baby only to be sent flying by a flying kick. After this show of speed the other Z fighters were en garde. Despite overpowering three Z fighters in three seconds flat Baby felt disappointed and confused and he looked at his clenched fists.

'I should have enough strength to kill these Humans with a punch, even without Piccolo, yet they still stand, why?' Baby pondered.

"You guys okay?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah!" Tien replied helping Chiaotzu up while Popo helped Yamcha.

"You seem confused Baby," Gohan noted, "Having troubles?"

"Troubles are only beginning for you brat!" Baby growled floating in the air before firing a super masenkoha at Gohan.

Gohan flew towards the beam before entering the hyperspace where he found hellzone grenades rushing at him, but he expected this and kept flying to the direction of his target before exiting the hyperspace at the last moment and appearing below Baby and delivering an uppercut which did not budge Baby who reacted with a knee to Gohan's gut before smashing him to the ground.

"Gohan!" Goten used instantaneous movement to appear behind Baby who delivered a back kick to the half-Sayain's gut sending him flying back, when Vegeta teleported above him, Baby teleported above him and kicked him to the ground.

'I should have shattered his spine,' Baby cursed himself but had no time to ponder as 17 and 18 flew at him like a pair of falcons. Baby blasted them both with a ki ball only to find a destructo disc coming at him.

"Got him!" Krillin cheered.

Baby caught the disc, smirking at a gaping Krillin then he threw the disc in Krillin's direction.

"Krillin watchout!" Yamcha warned but Krillin stood still surprised rather than sacred.

"No! Krillin!" 17 cried out charging a ki blast but the disc was too fast, it reached Krillin... but made no contact just hitting the ground behind him and dissipating.

'Just as I thought, the aim was off, but why?' Vegeta pondered.

"What! I missed!" Baby cursed staring at his palms, 'But why did I miss?' And then much to his surprise a drop of tear fell from his left eye and into his palms.

"Baby is crying?" Goten asked.

"Baby isn't," Gohan corrected, "It's Buu, Uub and Piccolo-seinsei."

"What are you saying?" Baby asked exasperated.

"Even though you have control over their minds, you cannot control their hearts," Gohan replied, "That's the reason despite being stronger than all of us you did not kill any of us yet. It's because they won't let you. In fact you've been going easy on us the whole time. Even the last kamehameha and the hellzone grenades didn't have enough strength to kill us because you weren't trying to."

"You mean like with Buu?" Vegeta asked recalling Kibito Kai telling them how everytime Kid Buu absorbed a Kai the evil within him reduced greatly, till they had the Fat Buu. Gohan nodded.

"Gohan's right," Tien agreed, "You could have killed us a thousand times but you tried to absorb us instead and even now your attacks are half-hearted."

"After learning my instantanous movement you had no need to absorb me yet you did," Mr. Popo added.

"What about that time he tried to kill my daughter?" Vegeta asked not convinced by Gohan's theory.

"Didn't you notice that his aim was off?" Gohan replied.

"Don't be absurd! I have complete control!"

"Yet you haven't killed anyone! It's because Uub. Buu and Piccolo-sensei are fighting you, and we won't let them down."

Baby grit his teeth, unable to stop the tears he teleported to Gohan and punched him in the abdomen.

"GAH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL! I WILL FINISH YOU ALL!" Baby flew high up in the sky, his black aura flared turning the night sky darker.

"If he was indeed holding back earlier, he isn't anymore," Vegeta remarked.

"He's gone nuts! He'll blow the place off the world map!" Krillin said his panic shared by others..

"We have to counter his attack!" Gohan said flaring his golden ki, the other Z fighters followed suite preparing their attacks

Baby brought his arms up and began collecting energy, "TUFFLES RAISE YOUR HANDS! THIS IS THE MOMENT OF RETRIBUTION!"

"ALL HAIL LORD BABY! ALL HAIL LORD BABY! ALL HAIL LORD BABY!" The possessed crowd chanted raising their arms and giving Baby their ki, much to the astonishment and horror of the Z fighters.

"He is absorbing their ki!" Yamcha noted.

"I can see that!" Vegeta replied.

Meanwhile, in Satan City the forces were gaining ground against Baby's minions with help from Hercules Satan. Hercules didn't know anything about ki but he was legitimately stronger than average humans.

"Ha! Hu! Hyaa!" Hercules punched, kicked and kicked a few before taking a breather then going into his favourite boasting pose, "HAHAHA! YOU KIDS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHTY SATAN!"

"Say Mr. Satan, if you're so mighty why not go help your son-in-law?" A young blonde lad possessed by Baby asked, bringing attention of the forces to Hercules.

"Urgh... it's because my boy Gohan and his friends are more than enough for your boss and my aircraft was damaged by your goons!" Hercules defended himself nervously.

"Of course," the boy rolled his eyes raising his hand in the air, other minions followed suite as black ki poured out of them moving south.

"What's happening Mr. Satan?" an old officer asked.

"Now's our chance! Take'em down! Call the Capsule Corps drones!" A young lady officer ordered.

"Do what the lady says!" Hercules said and the officers followed suite. But Hercules stood in one place, "Oh Buu, Videl I hope you're alright."

Above the Earth, the heaven was in anxiety as all the Kais watched Earth, or rather Baby who was collecting negative ki from all the people possessed by him, the attack Baby was preparing had tremendous power, the Kais could feel the very fabric of space and time trembling before its might.

"Oh this is bad!" Kibito Kai said almost pulling his hair, "You think Gohan and his friends can do it?"

"They have to! Without Goku, they are our only chance," Old Kai replied morbidly.

Down on Earth, the whole globe was shaking from Baby's attack. People all over the world were in panic. Their only hope, the Z fighters. As the Tuffle's black energy ball grew in size and power, many people at the stadium lost consciousness due to loss of ki, but the Z warriors had to grit their teeth and prepared to counter with their attacks. Soon the black ball of doom stopped growing by which point almost all the spectators had fainted.

"STILL THINK I'M LOSING CONTROL! THEN EAT MY REVENGE DEATHBALL!" Baby threw his signature attack cackling despite the tears.

"Photon Blitz!"

"Super Kamehameha!"

"Super Dodon Blast!"

"Neo Tribeam!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Super Masenkoha!"

The Z warriors released their attacks which blended into one another creating one large beam which collided with the revenge death beam. For a few tense moments the attacks seemed evenly matched but the revenge deathball started pushing the combo beam downwards.

"HAAA!" The Z warriors released more ki slowing Baby's attack, the Z warriors released more ki pausing its decent.

"Tch!" Baby pushed more ki into his attack pushing the combo beam downwards but the Z warriors pushed it back up, 'This is taking too much time. Maybe I should just pour it all into this blast and blow them with the stadium... It's a shame, everything will be over in a flash, thanks to your father's disciple and your master,' Baby wanted to smirk but one thing bothered him very much, 'Why won't the tears stop?' Baby grit his teeth and performed an instantaneous transmission letting the Z combo beam push the revenge deathball high into the sky before the beams exploded into a brilliant flashes of black and white lighting the night sky and sending strong shockwaves that reached miles away.

The light from the blast could be seen all the way from the equator and the sound from the blast travelled as far as the North Pole. All communication was lost. Many people in the southern region lost consciousness due to proximity. There was worldwide panic. At the WMAT grounds all the spectators lost consciousness, some seemed to be in serious condition. The Z fighters themselves were disoriented by the ongoing shockwaves but they managed themselves... at least till Baby struck.

Baby appeared behind Chiaotzu and Popo knocked them out by banging their heads together, Before others could turn around he knocked Yamcha and Tien with a knee to their guts as soon as they turned Krillin went down. 18 charged in retaliation followed by 17 but Baby blew them away with a ki blast. Vegeta, Gohan and Goten entered the hyperspace together but Baby entered at the same time.

He first caught Vegeta in a chokehold exit the space and slammed him to the ground before firing a masenko beam at him. Goten and Gohan reappeared, flanking him on either side each with a full powered Kamehameha but as soon as the fired Baby easily deflected both the beams and before they could react he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan with a special beam canon ready to fire.

"Gohan! Watch out!" Goten screamed.

Gohan would have teleported but Baby caught him in a chokehold. It was useless to escape, if Gohan entered the hyperspace Baby would as well. Gohan gripped Baby's arm and struggled against his hold with fail. Baby brought the special beam canon to his chest.

"Do you remember Gohan? This was the attack that killed your father once," Baby spoke from Piccolo's memories of battle with Raditz, his eyes strangely sad, "Tonight, this beam will kill..." Baby turned the beam to the right and shot through the chest of Goten who appeared at that moment, "...your brother."

Goten looked at them with lifeless eyes, as the hole in his chest bled heavily then with a thud he fell to the ground.

"Tell me Gohan? Do you still think you have a chance against me? Do you still think Piccolo can hear you?" Tuffle mocked Gohan, still holding him in a chokehold while the light from the blast continued to shine. Ironically the tears in Baby's eyes were proof enough of the resistance within his mind.

But Gohan didn't see any of that, he couldn't hear any of that, he could only see his brother lying lifeless and the realisation that there would be no dragon balls to wish him back. When he turned back to Baby, by this time the Gohan had lost a lot of oxygen and his vision was fading.

The light in the sky finally dissipated as Gohan's vision turned dark... then there was fire.


	9. Gohan's Flame

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the longest and probably the second last chapter of Gohan's Flame, depending on whether I continue with this story or write a sequel. Here's where the battle between the Z-fighters and Baby finally comes to an end. I'd like to thank my very few readers for sticking with this story so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Gohan's Flame**

The light from the explosion lit the WMAT grounds, revealing a heart wrenching scene with all the spectators unconscious, the Z fighters down for count, Goten laying lifelessly over his own blood and Baby choking the life out of Gohan. And with that the light faded into the darkness of the night sky seemingly with all hope... then Gohan lit up in yellow ki.

"RAAARGH!" Gohan roared, his ki rising rapidly much to the surprise of the Tuffle, then the half-Saiyan grabbed the Tuffle's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Baby landed graciously on his feet but didn't attack Gohan, curious about his continuously rising ki, 'Could it be? Is he ascending?'

When Vegeta woke up, his armour and shirt vaporized by Baby's attack, at first he was shocked but then grinned at the sight of Gohan, 'It seems Kakarot's brat has done it again,' getting the déjà vu feeling from the Cell Games but turned grim when he noted Goten, remembering Future Trunks laying lifeless when Cell struck.

Their guess was confirmed when Gohan's long spiky hair grew longer and spikier till it reached below his back, his muscles bulked up considerably, his eyebrows were gone and his golden aura shone brighter than before lighting the night sky once more. He looked very much like his father Goku in SSJ3 form but with purple gi instead.

'His transformation cannot hold for too long, it puts to much strain on his body and I still have more power than him,' Baby convinced himself despite the sweat below his brows, "Hmph! You Saiyans just don't know when to quit!"

Gohan didn't bother with a reply, he just took a stance and let his aura flare, glaring daggers at Baby with his teal eyes.

Not willing to be outdone by a Saiyan, Namekian Baby Majuub wiped his eyes before powering up letting his black aura clash with Gohan's. Black abysmal eyes were met with bright teal eyes and then without a word the two dashed at each other punching each other in the face, neither budging. Then they backed off a bit before exchanging blows while floating upwards, each blow sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.

At this moment Vegeta quickly rushed to Goten's side and checked his pulse, "Hmm..."

Meanwhile at the Lookout the family of Z warriors were frantic as Bulma fiddled with her monitors to make them work and see what was happening. The monitors went blank right after the Z combo blast and revenge deathball blasted.

"Make it work already," Chichi said.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Bulma replied irritably.

Dende faced south with a grim expression, he knew what just occurred but he didn't have the heart to tell Chichi.

Bulla noted Dende's serious expression and asked, "You okay?"

Dende nodded, "Gohan has ascended, he's a Super Saiyan three now..." Dende informed them.

"That's good news! Right?" Bulma asked, the women now noticed Dende's serious expression realizing that something bad must have happened to make Gohan transform. But before Dende could answer the monitors went back online showing the ongoing battle between a purple blur and a black blur who they could tell were Gohan and Baby respectively. They seemed evenly matched. Down below, the Z warriors were getting up one by one but Vegeta and Goten were nowhere to be seen. Before anyone could ask Vegeta appeared holding Goten in his arms, the wound on Goten's chest bleeding profusely.

"Goten!"

Meanwhile at the WMAT stadium, Baby and Gohan were all over the place. They were like a blur to those who could see, disappearing from one end and appearing in another. Every time they exchanged blows sent shockwaves throughout the stadium and they exchanged many blows. By this time all the remaining Z warriors had gotten up and were watching the battle with awe. Even some civilians were beginning to stir awake but were too exhausted to get up.

"Damn, the kid did it again!" Tien said swallowing a Senzu bean which restored his health, other fighters did the same.

"To be fair Yamcha, Gohan's not a kid any more, we're the ones who have grown old," Krillin said with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself old man, I've still got a lot of fight in me," Yamcha retorted with a smirk, "Hn, I bet Vegeta is real jealous right now."

"Speaking of which where are Vegeta and Goten?" Tien asked.

Vegeta appeared wearing a new armour of same design, his expression grim.

"Hey Vegeta you see that? Gohan became Super Saiyan 3 before you," Yamcha mocked but Vegeta didn't react at all which didn't bode well for the Z fighters.

"Hey Vegeta any idea where Goten is?" Krillin asked but Vegeta didn't reply.

"He's dead isn't he," 18 asked, she and 17 saw Vegeta leave with Goten.

Vegeta didn't reply, but the Z fighters grimaced as they now understood the price paid for Gohan's ascension.

"We should get the Humans out of here," Vegeta said before passing each one of them a sprinkler filled with the Sacred Water. The others nodded and took a vase except for Yamcha who remained standing watching Gohan and Baby fight.

"Is there really nothing we can do for Goten?" Yamcha asked.

"We can't use the dragon balls, at least not till Goku brings the black-star dragon balls," Tien reminded Yamcha.

"Kakarot cannot bring them back," Vegeta said.

"Why not? Just what's going on out there?" Yamcha asked angrily.

"It's a very long story and we're very short on time," Vegeta replied.

"Hey guys! I just thought of something! Why don't we use the Namekian dragon balls?" Krillin said, "We could wish for Goten to be revived and even rescue Piccolo, Uub and Buu from Baby."

"Yeah! They helped us when Buu attacked, we just have to contact Moori," Yamcha said as everyone felt hopeful again... except Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what's the matter now?" Tien asked.

"The Namekians won't be of any help to us right now," Vegeta replied.

"Why? What happened? Are they okay?" Krillin asked.

"Does this have to do with why Goku can't help us?" Tien asked to which Vegeta nodded.

"I will explain everything but first we should get the Humans out of this place," Vegeta urged.

"So it's all up to Gohan right now?" Yamcha said, following the fast paced battle in the sky.

"Let's go Yamcha! I'm sure Gohan will win this one," Krillin said with a reassuring smile, "He's Goku's son after all."

An image of a smiling goof with palm-tree hair style and orange gi came in everyone's mind and they could not help but ease up.

Yamcha returned Krillin's smile, "You're right, let's go!"

While on the ground the other Z fighters got to work, in the sky Gohan and Baby pounded each other with flurries of punches and kicks, blocking most while brushing off the rest from each other.

"Tell me Gohan, are you still holding back on me?" Baby asked ducking under a swing, "Are you still hoping that you'll be able to save Piccolo and others? Even after I killed your brother?"

Gohan reacted by trying a right hook which Baby caught, then a left hook which was also caught. Baby smirked before firing a ki blast from his mouth at Gohan's face, which Gohan dodged by bending his head backwards and letting the ki blast fly over his face, then he gave Baby really hard headbutt.

Baby staggered a bit allowing Gohan to follow up with the left knee to Baby's gut and then slammed him to the ground as dust kicked up. Then Gohan fired barrage of ki blasts not allowing Baby any time to recover.

Gohan stopped and turned to be punched in the nose by Baby whose clothes were singed. Baby followed up with a few more hits but after that Gohan used an explosive wave to blow Baby away. Gohan dashed into Baby's abdomen with both his fists but before he could follow up Baby slammed Gohan's back before kneeing his face and backhanding Gohan away from himself.

But before Baby could follow up, Gohan fired ki balls with his left hand at Baby. Undeterred, Baby rushed at Gohan slapping them away. When Baby reached Gohan used his right hand to fire a one handed kamehameha wave into Baby's face. Baby was sent flying out of the stadium and crashed through two guest house buildings and into the third one.

As soon as Baby got up with a ki burst, Gohan zapped behind Baby and kicked him forward. As Baby tumbled Gohan rushed ahead and tried a side kick but Baby teleported beside Gohan with a flying kick to his head sending him flying out of the building. Then Baby flew below Gohan and kicked him up in the air and when Gohan was high enough Baby smashed him into the ground.

As dust flew and covered the air, Gohan appeared beside Baby prepared to kick him but Baby was prepared this time. He caught Gohan's leg and spun him around rapidly before tossing him through a building and into the swimming pool. The water evaporated under the heat of Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 aura covering the pool in steam.

Baby prepared a black kamehameha wave, mentally counting the seconds Gohan would take to recover, but just as he was about to fire, Gohan appeared in front of him ready to fire his own kamehameha wave. The Tuffle and the Saiyan glared at each other before firing their kamehameha waves at each other point blank.

The blue and black beams clashed for dominance as Gohan and Baby poured in more ki into their attacks. They let go when the attacks reached a critical point, backing away as the kamehameha waves exploded decimating the area and lighting the sky.

When the light died down, Baby and Gohan glared taking in each others condition. Namekian Baby Majuub was panting a bit, much of his black vest torn apart revealing his bruised body, but the bruises were healing fast due to the combined healing properties from Piccolo and Buu. Gohan's gi was completely shredded apart and he too had bruises but he didn't show any sign of exhaustion or strain despite his Super Saiyan three form.

Baby didn't let this faze him instead he put on his arrogant façade and said, "I must admit, you have done quite well so far. But how long can you keep this up for? Surely, you must already be feeling some strain from your level three."

"Tch," Gohan scoffed, "You're the one panting! I'm just warming up!"

Baby frowned a bit before smirking, "Even so you are obviously still holding back. Do you still plan on saving your friends? Forget it! Because the only way you can destroy me is if you destroy them as well!"

"Believe that if you will, but I will save my friends and defeat you!"

"Oh! You mean the way you saved Goten," Baby mocked, smirking as Gohan scowled, "Will you let your brother's death be in vain. Will you let go of your only chance just because you don't have the stomach to kill your friends. Your father may be a fool but when Raditz arrived even he understood the value of sacrifice." At this point Gohan smirked much to the confusion of Baby, "What's so funny boy?"

"It's kinda funny because I'm sure Piccolo-sensei would have said something like that. In fact I think that part was him talking."

"Tch! Don't you get it already, your friends are under my absolute control?" Baby said, "But perhaps you need another demonstration!" Baby charged at Gohan.

"And one more thing! Goten fought so that we could save everyone and that's exactly my plan!" Gohan replied charging at Baby.

Their fists collided causing a shockwave that sent the debris on the ground to fly away but neither fighters budged instead they followed up with more punches and kicks while dodging and blocking blows from each other.

"You may be strong but you're still no match for me," Baby said avoiding some punches, "I have Kid Buu's strength and Piccolo's mind," Baby caught Gohan by his hair and spun him around before tossing him towards a building before teleporting and kicking Gohan through the building with both his feet before teleporting below and slamming him to the ground quicker than the building behind. As soon as Gohan hit ground Baby fired multiple ki blasts, but before those blasts could hit Gohan vanished.

When Gohan entered the hyperspace he found the Hellzone Granade attack ready to fire which he very much expected. Before the attack could launch, Gohan fired a few ki blasts setting the grenades off prematurely leaving him unharmed.

Then Gohan exit the hyperspace to appear behind Baby and kick him in the back with both his feet. Baby plummeted towards the ground, that was covered by a cloud of dust, but pivoted himself in time and emerged from the dust. Gohan dashed down towards the Tuffle ready to slam him to the ground but as soon as the Saiyan got close the Tuffle teleported up above.

Before Gohan could even turn, various ki balls emerged from the cloud of dust and dashed at the Saiyan but Gohan teleported just behind Baby and grabbed him in a full nelson.

"Seriously! You've overused Piccolo sensei's techniques by now," Gohan mocked Baby who was struggling against Gohan's hold, "Why don't you try something original instead?"

Baby grit his teeth and struggled against Gohan's hold but Gohan only tightened his hold, Baby used instantaneous movement to enter the hyperspace in attempt to release himself but it was in futile as Gohan got teleported with the Tuffle still holding him tight.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked incredulously.

But Baby had one more up his sleeve, "Let's try this instead!" Baby concentrated some ki into his fingers which glowed pink.

Gohan had a clue on what the attack could be and released Baby before blasting him way with some ki balls and creating some distance between them. Baby managed to brush off the blasts and fired some chocolate beams at Gohan who dodged all the beams.

"What's the matter Gohan? Don't like chocolates? Hahaha!" Baby cackled madly, firing chocolate beams at Gohan with wild abandon.

Gohan grit his teeth and dodged all the beams, silently hoping no one on the other end of the hyperspace got hit by the beams. When a few beams got too close for comfort Gohan decided to put matters to an end.

'I've had enough!' Gohan erected a strong energy barrier around himself letting the chocolate beams bounce off it while charging a super kamehameha, "KA!" A huge blue orb appeared in his hands, "ME!" Baby took cue and began super charging his chocolate beam, "HA!" Gohan's aura turned blue and Baby's turned pink. "ME!" Their auras got very bright, "HA!" The hyperspace was divided into two lights, blue on Gohan's side and Pink on Baby's,"ME!" Their attacks reached critical points, "HAA!" They released their attacks.

The attacks collided into a giant sphere with pink coming from Baby's side and blue from Gohan's side. Their attacks kept fight for dominance, each time the chocolate beam dominated the hyperspace turned pink, each time the super kamehameha dominated the hyperspace turned blue. The whole hyperspace vibrated from the collision of these attacks.

While the attacks shook the hyperspace, in the realm of Kais, the Kais were in uproar as they observed the ongoing battle with keen eyes. Out of them all the Kibito Kai and Old Kai were the most worried.

"Has Gohan gone crazy?" the Old Kai said with exasperation, "If that attack gets any bigger it could destroy the hyperspace or enter another realm and destroy that realm!"

"He doesn't really have much choice," Kibito Kai said, "He has to defeat Baby before the strain from being Super Saiyan three takes over."

"Meh! That won't be a problem," the Old Kai said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Old Kai?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Well, do you remember how I unlocked Gohan's potential?"

"Yes, but he lost his Ultimate power up after years of not training. Which reminds me, how come you didn't just unlock Gohan's potential again?"

"Because this ritual is suppose to be a temporary ultimate power boost for extreme emergencies!"

"Wait! Temporary?"

"Yes, you can't keep a body in Ultimate form forever. It could ruin the metabolism. And also there is always the chance of the person going bonkers down along the line and becoming a major threat himself."

"So not training is only half the reason Gohan lost his Ulimate form?"

"Training would help keep some of it, but to become that powerful Gohan will have to train as hard as his old man."

"So what does it have to do with him being Super Saiyan 3?"

"Well, while Gohan lost his Ultimate power up its side effects or rather benefits aren't lost to him."

"How so?"

"Well for one Gohan's body is used to having Super Saiyan three level power for years, that's the reason he could keep his Super Saiyan two form for days without strain and that's why his body doesn't feel strained on being a Super Saiyan three. It's like going Ultimate again."

"That's amazing Old Kai! And Baby on the other hand seems to be getting tired, it must be because Baby or rather Uub isn't used to such high power levels and his healing ability also drains his ki."

"That's somewhat right Kibito but it's still too early to count our chickens, especially if those boys are gonna blow the hyperspace to Hell."

"Don't worry Old Kai, I think Gohan's got this."

While the Kais watched the battle from their planet, Gohan and Baby's attacks were still fighting for dominance now having reached a critical point.

"Well Gohan! I see you've given up on your little friends!" Baby said pouring in more ki.

"You see wrong..." Gohan smirked releasing one hand to form a smaller ki ball, "TAKE THIS!" Gohan threw the ki ball into the attacks causing them to explode prematurely into a bright light that engulfed the hyperspace and sent Baby flying.

Gohan used this chance to dash towards and grabbed Baby by the face, with his right hand, before exiting the hyperspace and slammed Baby to the ground. Baby struggled against Gohan's hold grabbing the arm that was choking him.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Baby struggled.

"This is where it ends," Gohan said pulling out the Sacred Water with his left hand while still holding Baby with his right, "I won't let you use my friends anymore," Gohan opened the cap of the vessel with his fingers and brought it close to Baby's mouth. Gohan tried forcing Baby to open his mouth but Baby shut his mouth tight and tried struggling away from the vessel while hitting Gohan's chest but Gohan didn't budge. Gohan focused some ki into his right hand causing Baby's face to heat.

"MMMMPPHHHH!" Baby bit his own tongue to keep himself from opening his mouth.

'I hope I don't scar Uub's face,' Gohan frowned before adding more ki. Baby struggled even more before finally opening his mouth... and firing ki blast from the mouth. The blast obliterated the vessel and hit Gohan in the face hard.

Even as Gohan stumbled back, Baby grabbed Gohan by the waist and performed a double suplex, burying Gohan's face into the ground. Before Baby could try anything else, Gohan released an explosive wave forcing Baby to somersault away from him. The half-Saiyan pushed himself out of the ground before back-flipping into a stance, while glaring at the Tuffle.

Both the opponents were ready to face off at a moment's notice but instead took a few seconds to analyse each other.

Gohan had bruises all over his body, a burn on his cheek and his lips were bleeding but he showed absolutely no signs of strain associated with the SSJ3 form. On the other hand, Baby showed no signs of injury, except his burnt face which was already healed in seconds due to the combined healing factor of Piccolo and Buu. Even so, the Tuffle was starting to feel the fatigue kick in. Despite this, Baby kept up his bravado.

"That was very cunning for a monkey," Baby mocked, "However, no match for a Tuffle's intellect."

"You mean a Namekian's," Gohan corrected with a smirk.

"A Namekian you won't be saving anymore," Baby retorted, "Now that you've lost that cursed liquid."

"Trust me, there's plenty where that came from."

"Yes, isn't there," Baby said keeping up his smirk, "And I'm beginning to see that I miscalculated the situation. While normally the Super Saiyan three form would cause strain, you are special. Your body is already adapted to the power level of a level three, thanks to the Ultimate form."

"You on the other hand aren't doing so well," Gohan smirked, "You started off with a very high power level, probably even higher than mine but Uub's body is still not ready to handle that kind of power. You heal fast, but even that takes ki."

"Yes... I do seem to be in a bit of a pinch," Baby said with a malicious grin, "Don't

I?" Baby teleported to the sky, directly staring down at Gohan, who glared right back, "You know, according to my ancestors' memories even though it was King Vegeta that rallied the Saiyans to rebel against us, it was your grandfather Bardock who was infamous for the highest kill count." Baby brought his palms together gathering black ki.

"Didn't think I'd say this but I guess I have to finish what my grandfather left off," Gohan brought his palms together gathering blue ki, while his mind tried to read the cunning Tuffle's plan, 'He must be trying to make me waste my ki, but then wasting his own ki would be counterproductive. Just what is he upto?'

"KAME!" The orbs in each fighters palms took a spherical shape before growing bigger.

"HAME!" The orbs grew bigger and brighter with every second, the lights from them painting the night sky dark blue as the stars faded from sight.

'This is it,' Gohan thought to himself as their kamehameha waves reached a critical point. But to Gohan's shock, instead of firing the attack, Baby faded from vision.

Gohan tilted his head back to see Namekian Baby Majuub smirking victoriously, ready to fire the kamehameha wave point blank.

"HA!" Baby released the black beam of death at Gohan who was too stunned to make a move. At point blank with enough ki to destroy a solar system, Baby's attack was strong enough to critically injure if not kill Gohan.

Baby's attack would take less than a second to reach Gohan but for him time seemed to slow down as his adrenaline rushed throughout his body, his brain processing the information faster than it had ever in his lifetime. In these moments he couldn't help but think of the people he would be failing if that attack hit, his friends, his daughter, his wife, his mother, his father and his dead brother.

'I'm sorry Goten, I couldn't save you. I should have trained more. I should have trained you to become a Super Saiyan two much sooner. You could even have become level three by now. If only I had this power before, you wouldn't be dead. But I won't let your death be in vain!' Gohan composed himself and just as the black kamehameha wave was about to hit, Gohan vanished.

Before Baby could realise what happened, Gohan appeared behind Baby and said, "EAT THIS!" before firing the kamehameha wave at Baby's back. Baby was hit by the destructive turtle wave's full force, as it propelled him off the island and across the sea.

When done with the attack, Gohan used instantaneous movement to teleport to the island across the sea, where Baby landed. Baby was just getting up, spitting sand from his mouth when Gohan kicked him in the gut, sending him rolling over the sand. Baby stood up only to be hit multiple time and tossed around like a rag-doll before crashing into a rock.

Gohan watched with his arms folded as Baby got up from the rubble. Baby was panting while his injuries were healing, "That was Dad's move you pulled back there. Do you have anything original at all?" Gohan taunted Baby.

"So what now? You think you have won?" Baby smirked, "WELL GUESS AGAIN!" Baby charged a ki blast towards Earth's core but Gohan body slammed Baby and caught his arm, pointing it skywards. Baby tried to fire with his other arm but Gohan caught the other one and twisted it causing Baby to scream in pain.

'I'll have to apologize to Uub later,' Gohan winced internally but glared at the Tuffle, "Give up! It's over!"

"Argh!" Baby scowled, "I thought I could beat you with the combined power of this Human and the pink blob monster, but you Saiyans have proved me wrong again. Only a Saiyan can defeat a Saiyan," Baby's scowl turned into a smirk, "So I'll just grab myself one! Hahahaha!" Baby laughed as grey blob flowed out of his body.

Gohan stayed calm, even while the grey blob surrounded him, leaving no openings. The part of the blob behind Gohan formed into Baby's true face.

"Now what will you do Saiyan? You have no escape!" Baby said.

"Hn! You fell for it..." Gohan smirked, "Again."

"Hahaha! You've gone mad, haven't you!" Baby cackled, bursting towards Gohan.

Gohan turned swiftly and grabbed Baby's face.

"WHAT?" Baby screeched.

"DIE!" Gohan released a powerful explosive wave from the hand that held Baby's face, lighting the entire sky with the golden fire of his Super Saiyan three form. The wave was concentrated in Gohan's right hand, preventing the attack from harming Uub's body.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Baby screeched. The Tuffle tried to retreat into Uub's body but Gohan noticed and entered the hyperspace instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Baby screeched as every molecule of his blob form began incinerating at atomic levels one. The Tuffle tried teleporting anywhere, out of the emptiness of the hyperspace and far far away from the half-blooded Saiyan warrior but Gohan held him in the hyperspace.

"CUUURSE YOOUUU GOHAAAAAN!" Within seconds every cell, molecule and atom comprising the parasitic blob called Baby had been incinerated by Gohan's flame.

Gohan kept the super explosive wave burning, even after he no longer felt the evil presence of the parasitic alien. He released his explosive ki wave after some time but remained in his Super Saiyan three form.

Then he exit the hyperspace and stood in front of an unconscious Uub, who still had Majin Buu and Piccolo absorbed in him.

'Kibito Kai! Old Kai! Can you here me?' Gohan tried contacting the Kais.

"**This is Kibito! I hear you loud and clear! You did it! You finally defeated Baby!" **Kibito cheered Gohan.

'Wait it's too soon to be sure. For all we know Baby could be hiding his power level again,' Gohan told the Kai.

"**Wait, I will just confirm it."**

Gohan waited for what seemed like a long time in tense silence, watching over his father's unconscious apprentice, warily. He took a senzu bean from his pouch and chewed it, healing all his wounds. He thought of giving one to Uub but didn't since Uub could still be possessed by Baby.

"**I just confirmed it Gohan. King Yama just sent Baby to hell. To the deepest levels."**

A soft smile found its way across Gohan's lips as Gohan finally relaxed from his Super Saiyan three state into his base form and dropped to the sandy ground. He looked up at the starry night sky with a smile, finally being able to appreciate its beauty after the hectic battle.

"**I hate to break it to you but it's still too early to relax," **The Old Kai said, **"Baby may be dead but his eggs are still alive."**

'That's right, Baby may have left an egg inside Uub. I still have to rescue Piccolo-sensei and Buu. And after that Pan, dad and Trunks and bring back the black-star dragonballs,' Gohan summarized. He stood up and lifted Uub by the shoulder and was about to teleport when a thought occurred to him, 'How do I face mom?'

"**Kukuku..."** The Old Kai chuckled much to Gohan's confusion, **"I think you might want to go to the Lookout."**

'What's he talking about?' Gohan thought but then shrugged, 'I guess I have to go to the Lookout anyway.' With that thought, Gohan held Uub tight and they both blinked out of sight.

**A/N: Well this is it. Or is it? Lookout for the next chapter.**


End file.
